Magic With Cake And Music
by Manalio
Summary: ** WILL BE GOING UNDER A REMAKE **
1. Chap1: Charlotte Cake

Johan Andreson; an aspiring Violinist, has messed up big time in one of his concerts. Now sent away by his family, he has to attend a Japanese collage and live by himself in a small apartment.  
However, his life suddenly changes when he enters Neos Cafe, meeting the genius patisserie Judai Yuki and finding out that magic does exist in cakes.

An original Idea by Manalio

I do not own Yu-Gi-oh Gx or else I'd hire the whole Yaoi community to create Yugioh Gx into a yaoi show. And with loads. And loads of spiritshipping.

* * *

His life sucked.

Today was Johan Andersen's first concert in front of father's acquaintances...and he screwed up in the middle of the song. The violin had created a screechy sound, one that a child would make, and that earned him a look of shame upon his father's face.

For the college freshman, his life was going downhill. For example, the car splashing water on his school bag, making his homework wet. Then, he nearly choked on milk just from taking a sip of it.

And finally, to top it all off with whipped cream…

He was forced to live outside of the family mansion in Norway in a small apartment located in Japan so that he could learn to live and play the violin well.

* * *

"Damn it..."

Now he was just looking around the area he had to move to, sighing once more. Everywhere seemed the same as Norway, but to him... it seemed like a cold, lonely world. He knew Japanese, but he was still learning. Not to mention, he didn't know anybody; with the exceptions of his dad's friends who were financially supporting him for education and looking after him, but he didn't know anybody he personally trusted.

Now he was starting to miss his cat, Ruby, back home.

As he continued to walk down the street, a sweet scent wafted near him.

_It's sweet... It smells like... fruits... chocolate... What is this scent_...?

Looking for the location of the sweet scent, Johan turn to his right as the teal haired male saw a nice looking café. Most of the building was painted in a light red, two brown Victorian styled windows at each side, and a nice, small inviting door with a sign that said: Open.

"The sweet scent was coming from there... I might as well check it out."

Walking over to the door, the teal haired male opened the door and walked in, only to be greeted by an energetic cyan haired male.

"Welcome to the Neos Cafe!"

Taken back by the short cyan's boy's appearance, Johan took a small step back before smiling slightly.

"Umm...I was wondering...where the sweet scent was coming from…"

Hearing this, the boy laughed slightly, a small smile on his face."Then... please follow me, sir."

Nodding, Johan followed before he was seated down as the boy smiled. "Now, your order—"

"SHO! T-The coffee pot!"

Sighing, Sho soon spoke,** "**Please wait a moment…" As Johan watched the boy scamper off, he looked away as he heard a faint argument in the background.

Oh well, it wasn't his problem for the time being. Turning away, the teal haired male sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

"You know, if you sigh too much, you'll end up a grouchy old man."

Yelping slightly, Johan looked behind him, slightly pale. However, the sight of the person who had scared him caused Johan to pause.

It was a young brunette with a patisserie uniform on; with the difference being a red scarf neatly tied around his neck. He had a bright smile on his face as he tilted his head.

"You don't look like you're around from here; did you move in around the area?"

Johan nodded slightly before he spoke, "Yes, I moved in a week ago, from Norway."

The brunette's eyes widen at the revelation. "Wow! Norway? That's pretty far! Well, get used to Japan soon okay? It's a new start!"

The brunette continued to smile before it he soon snapped out of it, panicking, "Ah! I shouldn't be like this huh?..."

Johan, however, just smiled slightly. This person was pretty nice. The male soon spoke,"Let me introduce myself since you just moved in." Stretching out a friendly hand, the brunette smiled once more. "I'm Yuki Judai, and I'm a patisserie."

The teal haired male shook Judai's hand with ease and a smile on his face. "I'm Johan."

As the two let go of each others' hands, Judai soon looked at the clock. "Oh, crap! Hold on, okay?" Judai ran off slightly before heading back to the kitchen as the cyan-haired waiter came along, watching as Judai ran off.

He smiled slightly."You've met Aniki, huh?"

"Aniki?" Were they related?

"Oh! No, we're not related! I just admire him. I'm Sho Marufuji, nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Sho soon smiled before handing Johan a menu. "Please look through here."

Johan nodded and as he looked through the menu, there found an option that intrigued him the most: Magic.

"Um... Sho, what's with this one?" Sho looked over Johan's shoulder before smiling.

"It basically means Judai can make anything he wants. Based off what he sees from the customer. It's sort of...like a guessing game for Judai. Not many customers do it because it seems funny to them. Though, Judai changed my own life with his cakes."

Johan tilted his head before blinking. "What... do you mean?"

"He once made a cake when I felt down, but…he made me a cake that was special. It was only for me, and he made it around the time we were kids...so he called it magic."  
The boy wearing glasses smiled, "It'll definitely make you happy!"

Johan chuckled lightly. Magic, huh?...Would it cure him of his bad luck? However, before Sho could speak, both of them jumped at the sound of a plate being set in front of Johan.

And on the plate was a beautiful light blue-purple Charlotte cake, (1) made with vanilla cake and atop it was a few blueberries and candy jewels of every color placed on top.

Johan looked up to see a slightly smiling Judai, who looked to Sho**. **"Magic it is, indeed!" He laughed lightly.

"Really?...Magic? No way—"

But he was silenced by Judai's finger poking him in the head. "Hey!"

Judai only smiled slightly before setting a fork on the table as well.

"Why don't you try it out? 'Magic', that is."

Johan huffed slightly before picking up the fork and looking at the cake. Sighing, he soon ate a small piece.... only to be blown away by the flavor.

The mix of vanilla…blueberries... and a light taste of chocolate?

Quickly, he took another slightly bigger piece of the cake and put it in his mouth. He tasted fruit, and a light syrup flavor that soothed him. "This is…"

"Charlotte, it's a cake that's usually surrounded by lady fingers, (2) but I did experimentation and used normal cake mixture."

"But the flavors…How—?"

Judai put a finger up to his lips, as if he was telling Johan to keep a secret."That's... a patisserie's secret."

* * *

After Johan had finished the unbelievably amazing cake, He found himself paying…

Nothing.

"W-What?—I-I don't have to pay?"

Sho was trying to convince Judai otherwise, but Judai merely smiled innocently. "It was to welcome our new neighbor. And besides, you shouldn't be grumpy!"

"But—!"

Judai held up a hand before he thought,"Hmm... Then...Can you play any instruments?"

...What?

Judai pouted slightly before he spoke, "Well?"

"I…can play the violin."

Judai smiled brightly hearing this. "Then will you play? To help us gather customers? Kinda like a part-time job thing?"

The teal haired male stared before thinking it over slightly. It definitely would solve some of the problems he was having. For example, being so reliant on his father's friends, practicing his violin, and most importantly…he was going to make some friends.

"Deal."

Judai grinned brightly before he spoke,

"Then you start work tomorrow! Welcome to Neos Cafe once more, Johan!"

* * *

(1)- This was inspired by a freaking great cake that has become my #1 Favorite: Charlotte cake :3

(2)- Not literally guys. not literally, it's a small tea cake that's long and narrow.

Well! Let's get this fanfic going shall we? Please be sure to review this Fanfic with critics and a lot of love! Next Chapter will be up if you do that!


	2. Chap2: Gavotte Sundae

Johan Andreson; an aspiring Violinst, has messed up big time in one of his concerts. Now sent away by his family, he has to attend a japanese collage and live by himself in a small apartment.  
However, his life suddently changes when he enters Neos Cafe, meeting the genius pâtisserie Judai Yuki and fidning out that magic does exist in cakes.

Author Notes:  
You guys made me so happy with your reviews. I've only looked away for one day and bam four reviews.

Felina Snow:  
Thank you 3

chrisandresonsyuki:  
Yup, I love him as a patisserie as well! Give him fried Shrimp and you get cake.

Araide-san:  
Thank you and I do plan on continuing this story :D

Blackchat0989:  
And Yes cake. The Cake is not a lieeee~ Come to the darkside :3

Karoomy-chan:  
Thank you for your long comment, it made me grin. I'll 100% continue it no matter what and finish this! I've got more one shots to do that's stuck in my magical brain!  
And this is my first story that's 'yaoi' or officially done solo so please excuse any mistakes you find on there ^^'

Sorrowsweet Chiaki Hayashi:  
Thank you very much ^_^

Just for sweet comments, let this Author give you an another sweet magical chapter!

I do not own Yu-Gi-oh Gx or else I'd hire the whole Yaoi community to create Yugioh Gx into a yaoi show. And with loads. And loads of spiritshipping.

* * *

_"W-What?—I-I don't have to pay?"_

_Sho was trying to convince Judai otherwise, but Judai merely smiled innocently. "It was to welcome our new neighbor. And besides, you shouldn't be grumpy!"_

_"But—!"_

_Judai held up a hand before he thought,__"Hmm... Then...Can you play any instruments?"_

_...What?_

_Judai pouted slightly before he spoke, "Well?"_

_"I…can play the violin."_

_Judai smiled brightly hearing this. "Then will you play? To help us gather customers? Kinda like a part-time job thing?"_

_The teal haired male stared before thinking it over slightly. It definitely would solve some of the problems he was having. For example, being so reliant on his father's friends, practicing his violin, and most importantly…he was going to make some friends._

_"Deal."_

_Judai grinned brightly before he spoke,_

_"Then you start work tomorrow! Welcome to Neos Cafe once more, Johan!"_

And after that, it was Johan's first day working at Neos Cafe.

He had pulled out of his college classes, trying to adjust to the new environment. However, he didn't find it to be very easy. People often talked about him behind his back just because he was from the Andersen family.

He merely frowned. Perhaps that'd change someday. But that day didn't look like it was going to be arriving anytime soon.

Walking down the street to the Neos cafe, he had a light smile on his face. Ever since yesterday, good things had been happening to him since the moment he had stepped out of the cafe.

They were considered very small bouts of luck; such as being able to help somebody without getting yelled at, going shopping for groceries on the day there was a discount sale he didn't know about, and best of all...

He felt that his mind was cleared up.

Now, everything seemed so much brighter and clearer, and hell, he almost believed Judai could cast magic.

_"Why don't you try it out? 'Magic', that is."_

Johan stopped in front of the cafè before taking a deep breath. A grin grew on his face.

"Alright then, Judai. I'll try your magic!"

Pushing the door open, Johan poked his head in the slightly modern style Victorian room, decorated brown and red. "I'm here for my part time job—"

Only to be greeted by a few screams in the kitchen.

"AUGH!"

"ANIKI!"

"Guys?" Panicking at the thought that something may have happened to the staff he met yesterday, he ran in the kitchen only to stop at the sight.

Judai was in his uniform; only, the difference was that there were a few purple spots splattered on his face, clothes, arms and even some on his pants. The purple substance in question however... looked something like jelly. Sho, however was panicking next to Judai with a bowl in his hands.

"Aniki! Are you hurt?"

Judai looked down at the bowl he was holding, which was containing some of the leftover purple jelly-like substance, and used his finger to lick some off of it.

"Hmm... the candy jelly grape caramels didn't work, dang it!"

Johan stared before sighing. "What...happened?"

Noticing Johan, the two looked up and smiled. "Johan!" the brunette male shouted. He looked at his clothes and looked back at Johan. Showing the bowl to Johan, he smiled slightly.

"Wanna try it?"

* * *

Johan and Judai had spent some time cleaning up after the 'purple jelly caramel' experiment, as Judai called it. When they had finished, Judai looked up at Johan and laughed. "Sorry! I was gonna give you your uniform for performing, but in the end you had to clean up after my experiment."

The teal-haired male couldn't help but laugh. "It's fine, but do you always do this?"

Judai grinned brightly before nodding energetically. "Of course! I don't like sticking to the same old recipes, so I put the option 'magic' on the menu for a chance for me to do what I can to make the customers happy!"

It was silent for a moment, and the only thought that could process in Johan head was, _'And you're risking making the others mad?''_

"Anyways, today might be a slow day..."

Johan could only tilt his head at Judai's words."Why? The cakes you make taste so great..."

The male sighed before putting the bowls away. Looking towards a picture, Judai walked over and picked it up. "It was popular when my parents ran it, but when my brother and I inherited it after they passed away, a lot of the workers left. So it was just me, my brother, and Sho."

Johan could only stare at Judai with a worried look._ 'Judai....'_

"But! I wanna turn this cafè into something natural and relaxing to people. I don't want to force this place to be popular. I want this place to be something like home, where all the workers and customers can smile and eat my cakes happily. So I don't mind if it's not popular."

Nodding in understanding, Johan smiled brightly."I'll help you with your dream. I might not be a good violist, but your dream... it's a great dream."

"Johan..." Judai couldn't help but smile brightly and nodded. "Yup! Let's work together!"

And when Judai said that, the door opened to reveal Sho (who was cleaning and watching over the store in front), who had a happy look his face. "Aniki! It's Asuka-san! She came back from Germany!"

"EH? Seriously?"

Judai grabbed Johan's wrist before smiling. "Come on!" He dragged an unwilling Johan out of the kitchen, with Johan trying to keep up with him. By the time they got to the door, there was a beautiful blond woman waiting at the door dressed in a casual dress shirt and skirt as she turned towards Judai, smiling.

"Judai. It's been a while—ah, who's that with you? Is he a new part time worker?"

Judai grinned before nodding. Shoving Johan slightly forward, Judai spoke,"Asuka, this is Johan!" Directing Asuka to Johan he smiled, "Johan, this is Asuka! She's an old friend of me and Sho!"

Johan smiling slightly, nodding."Nice to meet you."

Asuka nodded back in reply. "Nice to meet you too."

She turned to Judai as she smiled. "Judai, can you make me my favorite? Or, should I say, the usual?"

The brunette grinned as he saluted."You got it, Asuka!" With that, the boy went off to the kitchen.

Sho showed her to her seat as Johan looked to Asuka. "So, you came back from Germany? I kinda heard from Sho's yelling."

She laughed lightly. "Yes. I was helping Judai's brother set up a company. Actually, it's more of a sponsor for the cafè. By the way, what are you doing here by yourself? Shouldn't a young man like you be in college?"

"I am in college; this is a part time job for me so that I can practice my violin." Johan looked to the violin case he brought with him on the lonely bar part of the cafe.

"Do you mind if I hear you play?"

Johan blinked before nodding. "What song do you want to hear?"

"Do you know how to play Gavotte(1)?" Johan nodded, taking out his violin and setting himself up as he held the bow in his hand. However, once his fingers were placed on the strings, he tensed up as he placed the bow gently on the strings. He'd mess up like last time... He'd mess up—

_"You know, if you sigh too much, you'll end up a grouchy old man."_

Remembering those words, Johan could only smile softly. When was the last time somebody told him he could play however he wanted?

So long...

Relaxing, Johan began to play, the strings moving and the smooth music flowing out beautifully. The music had a joyful tone to it, as if he was trying to have fun with it.

Little did he know... customers began to come in one by one, drawn in by the sweet music and scent.

Asuka smiled slightly as she listened. "I always knew that music suited this place…"

She watched as Sho became busy leading the customers down and taking their orders, and laughed as Judai came out with a tray of one sundae, jaw dropped. But when he turned towards Johan, Judai smiled happily as he hurried to serve Asuka her sundae, so that he could close his eyes to listen to the music.

_'Johan... I knew you could do it...'_

However, his thoughts were cut off when Sho told him the orders. Nodding, the brunette went to work, smiling at Johan, who was still playing the song.

As for Johan, he was smiling as he played, not caring about anything in the world. _'I haven't played like this for so long...'_

Time passed by, and Johan finally finished his song. He blinked as he heard several people clapping, most of them customers. But Sho, Judai, and Asuka were all clapping happily as well.

With a grin on his face, Johan looked over Judai and a warm feeling blossomed in his chest. _'He... really can cast 'magic', huh?'_

_

* * *

_

Once the cafe closed, Judai and Sho were shocked.

"We...made _more_ then usual?"

"Aniki!"

Both of them cheered as Johan and Asuka laughed. The teal haired male looked over at Asuka and asked, "Umm... the song you chose…?"

She chuckled slightly, "It's a song that my brother would listen to. It's a song that makes anybody smile and laugh." Leaving Johan in the dust, she looked to Judai and smiled. "Judai, I'll have to go back soon. Haou'll have my head if I don't get back. It was great seeing you again."

Asuka leaned into Judai slightly as she whispered,"Don't let go of that boy, Johan. He seems like a good person."

Judai just tilted his head as Asuka waved and left the store."What did she mean by that…? No wonder Asuka is the sister of that guy... so weird sometimes."

As Judai was muttering, Johan looked at the time before packing his violin case. "I'll have to go now. It's getting late." He began to leave, he was stopped by the brunette and Judai gave Johan a smile.

"Johan, thanks for today! We couldn't have done it without you!"

_With...out...me?_

At this, Johan couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

"Nothing Judai... It's just that... You helped more then anyone else."

Johan left, leaving a confused Judai behind him. As he walked back to his house in the chilly night, he began to hum.

Yup... his life was getting better by the second. And it was all thanks to the patisserie Judai Yuki's 'magical' cakes.

* * *

(1)- A classical nice happy song played on Violin. Love this piece 3

I really am so happy with the reviews ; A ; I'll try to write a lot, so please support me with your love filled reviews! 3

I'll also do omokes each four chapters for the fanservice :D


	3. Chap3: Shortcake

Johan Andreson; an aspiring Violinst, has messed up big time in one of his concerts. Now sent away by his family, he has to attend a japanese collage and live by himself in a small apartment.  
However, his life suddently changes when he enters Neos Cafe, meeting the genius pâtisserie Judai Yuki and fidning out that magic does exist in cakes.

Author Notes:

I'm amused at the fact everyone thinks Asuka and Haou are together... This is a spiritshipping fic must I remind all of the readers. XD

Anyways....

Thank you for your comments as usual 3 I'll get some omake up when 4th chapter comes! I also have a surprise for the readers when we hit chapter sixish! 3

I do not own Yu-Gi-oh Gx or else I'd hire the whole Yaoi community to create Yugioh Gx into a yaoi show. And with loads. And loads of spiritshipping.

* * *

Several of days had passed after that very incident.

Johan however was the most happiest man in the world, as he found himself playing violin more and more each day. Hell, he even sounded a heck of a lot better when what he used to play: boring and emotionless. Now he was glad to play any song and get good positive comments on his playing, thought he never understood why every time Judai smiled at him that his chest would feel warm.

He didn't need need to think about it now did he? He had a life to plan!

* * *

As Johan was busy tuning his violin on the bar counter, Judai and Sho were watching Johan before Judai soon spoke,** "So many people have been coming in more and more! I think Kenzan's gonna be happy with his pay soon huh?" **Judai was grinning happily as Sho laughed. Kenzan was the person they relied on to get good ingredients for them and he also helped when he could around the cafe.

**"Yeah, We haven't had so many customers before Johan-san came along... I wonder why didn't Aniki's cakes bring them in in the first place?"** He sulked as the brunette laughed. **"I don't mind.. It's maybe his music. Like my cakes, they have the magic to bring people together..."**

_Almost the way he made me want to talk to him and cheer him up._

Heading to the kitchen, Judai went to work, leaving Sho slightly confused by Judai's words. What did Judai mean by that?

Johan had soon finished tuning his violin, a smile on his face. "**Good, It's all ready to go."** Taking the time to look around the place, the teal haired male closed his eyes and let the homeliness of the cafe envelop him at the moment. But once he opened his eyes, his curiosity got to him when his emerald eyes stopped on a picture near the bar. Moving closer to the picture Johan examined the photo:

It was a photo of a younger looking Judai holding hands with Sho and Asuka. There was also a brown haired male putting a shoulder over a darker tealed haired male whom merely frowned at this (_Maybe they're a 'comedy duo'_). However what made him blink and stare for a while was an older Judai 'clone' but with gold eyes, patting Judai's hair.

**"That was when we were kids." **

With a Yelp Johan looked to Judai who was looking at the image too. "Please... stop coming out of no where like that Judai, I'm gonna get a heart attack." However Judai debeted back by posing slightly in a action pose, **"But I'm a 'hero'! I should be swift and silent!" "... Judai. That's a ninja, and even a Norwegian person like me knows." **

Silent....

**"Hahahahaha!" **Both of them began to laugh lightly before both of them turned their attention towards the picture as Judai pointed at the brown haired male who was grinning. **"That's Fubuki, Asuka's brother. He's currently in a slight coma at the moment... but Ryo, the guy who looks like he's ready to sock Fubuki, is taking care of him. He's Sho's brother,"** with a soft smile he continued,** "And he's like a brother... in a way to me." **

Johan stared at Judai, noticing the soft look he had when he stared at the 'Ryo' person's pictures, causing something in his chest to ache. _'Hm?... What... was that feeling..?'_ Judai however tilted his head and snapped his fingers in front of Johan's face, causing Johan to snap out of his thoughts.

"Johan? Something wrong?" Shaking his head, the norwegian smiled and turned his attention to the older clone of Judai that was patting Judai in the picture. "Who's your Clone?.. He looks a lot like you, the eyes being different though." Judai leaned in before smiling. "Ah! That's Haou! He's my older brother by.... two years? I think he's 20 right now. It's really heard to tell since he always wears those suits."

Johan stared at Judai before blinking. **"Suits?" "Yeah, Haou's actually running a company right now to sponsor the cafe in Germany. He's working with Asuka right now.(1)"** Nodding slightly, Judai soon grinned.** "He's also the person who taught me to make cakes with 'magic'. But... He told me it was for a hobby and it wasn't his dream anymore for certain reasons." **

Nodding, Johan soon smiled before slowly, and nervously, patting Judai on the head.** "You're... doing a good job Judai."**

Judai looked up at Johan before a smile was on his face. "Johan..." However the violist flushed slightly at the smile. Quickly moving his hand, the violist slightly looked away.

_Judai's a man! **A MAN**. You can't be thinking like that! He's just like a brother! Yeah! That's it! Be cool be cool..._

As Johan was busy panicking, a dark skinned male with black braids and wearing a yellow dino bandanna came rushing in. **"Kenzan? What's wrong?" **Judai tilted his head before The male spoke, **"Aniki!"** (_Johan questioned how did Judai get two followers that kept calling him aniki_)** "There's trouble! The.. Manjoume company...!" "Nani?! Them again?!"** With that Judai ran out of the cafe with Kenzan following him. Johan soon moved out of the cafe to see what was going on.

The Manjoume group was a group consisting of three brothers, whom names were unknown, but the problem was that they wanted to take over Neos Cafe using trades and money to get through Judai. It was one of the few things that Johan was warned about earlier before a few days ago, but Johan didn't think they'd come so quickly to conflict against Neos cafe.

But what Johan saw was something that was gonna tick him off.

* * *

Outside the cafe was a bulldozer and a black haired male wearing a black coat was standing there, a smirk on his face as he stared at Judai. **"You! You should know that the property SHOULD be my family's group! Everyone of you trash piling up little by little, makes me sick!"**

Judai glared at him before yelling at him, **"I dare you to try to say that in my face again! Nobody insults what my family build!"**

As both of them glared, Johan looked at the bulldozer before frowning. What the hell?! What was this damn guy doing here with a bulldozer?! However looking as they both glared, Johan noticed the black haired male, blinking. That face....

That was when it clicked.

Jun Manjoume, the youngest of the three brothers of the Manjoume group! He had seen him, when he went with his family to watch them preform for their group. But to think... that hte Manjoume group would abuse their powers like this... It ticked him off.

**"Hey! You shouldn't be trying to buy this cafe off! Shouldn't you be doing things fair and square?!"**

Jun looked up before glaring at Johan before smirking. **"Fair and square? I can do anything better then you trash and scum!"**

**"Eh? Really? Then let me compete against you!"**

At that point, everyone became silent before staring at the innocent smiling brunette.** "You said you can do ANYTHING?~ Then... Let's have a contest!"**

Johan who just watched as Judai smiled and Jun smirking at Judai. Sho however was panicking and trying to convenience Judai to do something else. Johan facepalmed seeing this.** "Judai you idiot."**

* * *

(1)- Haou and Asuka are NOT a couple. They are merely just childhood friends. We can get more into detail with the childhood stuff ne? :D

And Judai has challenged Manjoume! What would the contests be? Since You guys have been reviewing... How about you suggest some ideas for the contest? Make them fun and silly and send them in with the reviews!

Hope you review and keep on reading because this fanfic is gonna be moving up quickly :D


	4. Chap4: Pavlova Coffee

Johan Andreson; an aspiring Violinist, has messed up big time in one of his concerts. Now sent away by his family, he has to attend a japanese collage and live by himself in a small apartment.

However, his life suddenly changes when he enters Neos Cafe, meeting the genius patisserie Judai Yuki and finding out that magic does exist in cakes.

Author Notes:

...I snorted at every idea I saw. I really did. XD Anyways, I'll use these hilarious ideas into play so keep reading fans and don't miss this chapter!

And once more, I thank all of you fans who reviewed! 3 And to let you know, I also have a oneshot called Childhood Dreams that consists of Shota!Judai and Shota!Johan, with a hint of darkshipping for you!

AN: I've been also trying to type this for the SECOND time because of fanfiction... I had it done yesterday but no. My Internet decided to eff up and let me lose like.. half of the story. )9

I do not own Yu-Gi-oh Gx or else I'd hire the whole Yaoi community to create Yugioh Gx into a yaoi show. And with loads. And loads of spiritshipping.

* * *

And thus the competition had started.

Judai and Jun had sperated for the day so that both of them could suggest idea for the contest and wait for the next day for the official contests to start. But there was a slight problem:

What would the contests be?

Well...

* * *

Judai stared at all of the staff of Neos Cafe, Kenzan included, before thinking hard. "Hmm... I don't know what should the contests be on. Oh well! Let's just do anything!"

The brunette grinned widely as all three stared at the patissrie as he went nuts.

'Judai you're too carefree...'

As Johan sighed, Sho began to think before grinning. "I know! How about trying to beat each of the staff members, EXCLUDING Kenzan-kun," Kenzan glared and cursed under his breath for un able to help his 'aniki', "And if he wins two out of three, It's his win?"

Before Johan could say a word, Judai smiled brightly before nodding. "That's a great idea Sho! Right Johan?" The said person had looked up to look at the smiling face of Judai, not sure what do say.

"I.... um.." "Johan!" In defeat Johan nodded before smiling slightly. "All right. I don't want to lose to a jerk like him so I'll work hard!"

Judai happily nodded and patted Johan's back. "That's the way! Everyone needs a fiery spirit! Uwaaa! It's a challenge, I haven't had one for so long! All right, I'll pull everything I got out!"

Kenzan smiled before he spoke up, "And while we're at it -don. We could also try to get the public's appeal as well if we let them be the judges-don?" Judai grinned even more before asking, "Really? Is that possible?" The dino male just grinned, giving a thumbs up at Judai. "Leave it to me Aniki!"

Judai soon yelled slightly, "All right! Let's Go! Neos Cafe!" "Yeah!"

* * *

In Jun's house... (That was a freaking mansion)

Jun calmly sipped on his coffee, before looking out the night window. "Hmm... tomorrow will be that stupid event.." Sighing, the male went to brewing more coffee for himself at the private mini coffee place in his home. The warm scent of the coffee relaxed him, and it made him feel calm for tomorrow. Sipping on the lightly bitter taste of the coffee, he breathed out gently.

"Hopefully I'll just win like normal..."

Before he could say anything, a teal haired male with orange eyes came in, a mischievous grin on his face. "Yo Manjoume." In his hand was a large cello case as he set it on the table where Majoume was sipping his coffee.

Glaring at the other, Jun yelled, "What the hell are you doing... Jehu?! I told you to not let yourself in like that you bastard!"

Shrugging Jehu snickered, "What? It's easy to piss you off, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to understand his childhood friend."

The raven haired just glared as he spoke, "Jehu Hellenju, relative of the Andreson family.. You're such a big pain in the ass you scum." "Says the moron who can't serve coffee properly."

After a few minutes of glaring, and a smile from Jehu's part, Majoume turned around to make Jehu a cup of coffee, slamming it in front of Jehu. "Drink and get your ass out of here." Shaking his head, Jehu picked up the cup and sipped on it before making the face at the bitter taste. "Blech. Coffee hasn't been my personal favorite. Give me something sweet you asshole."

"Don't complain. Besides why are you here?" Grinning Jehu set down the cup, patting on the cello case. "I'm here to visit my dear cousin of mine on uncle's orders. I also have a recital to attend here, so I'm killing two birds with one stone. You? Why are you spending your time making coffee?"

Huffing, Jun spoke proudly, "I'm getting property that was suppose to be the Manjoume group's, some stupid cafe called the Neos Cafe. Would you like to see me crush them with my own hands?" However, Jehu was just sipping on the coffee, muttering, "Sure sure... go have your little ego spout. I'll be there at 12 pm then. They better have something fucking sweet or else I'll be pissed."

* * *

And soon the day of the contest came...

Over the course of a day, some flyers were passed out to the public of the contest to bring in customers and... several of people came, waiting outside until the contest started. Johan however just groaned. "Did... you really have to do all of this Judai?"

Judai shook his head in confusion. "WHAT NO! I didn't ask for FLYERS! I asked for some people, but... not the whole cafe packed." At this Sho tensed up, panicking next to Johan and Judai. "W-We'll... be embarassed... for life..."

Frowning Judai shook his head, "No way! We won't lose... In fact... this helps a lot! If Manjoume takes it seriously, I'm happy!" Smiling softly, the Norwegian nodded. "Let's just have fun, right?" "Yeah!" But before they could cheer up, a large dramatic crash was heard as Jun walked in calmly and smirked at them. "Ready to lose scum?"

Judai however smirked and said, "And who says we'll lose!... With me and my friends... we'll beat you!" Scoffing, Jun soon asked, "So... what's the contest?"

Sho smiled slightly before he explained, "Well, Since this IS a cafe, we thought it'd be appropriate for you to challenge us in what we do best: Johan in Music, Me in making coffee, and Judai in making cakes."

"Hehehe," Jun snickered before he spoke, "I accept! However... For the music.. I have a suitable person for that that works under me." Johan raised an eye brow before speaking, "Who?"

"The moron's talking about me."

Calmly walking in with his cello case, Jehu smiled slightly before seeing Johan with an evil grin. "Well Well.... Look who it is. It's Mr. Reject boy! You WORK here? Pif, how damn pathetic.... If you're going against me... I'll beat you since you can't even make a proper sound with that trashy violin." With that, he cackled loudly as Johan glared at Jehu. Damn it!... not this guy!

"Well... Should we start the contest now?"

* * *

As customers began to get seated in, Sho soon announced to the customers once everyone was seated, "Ahem... This shall be the first round of the contest, Music with Johan and Jehu, respectively playing the Violin and Cello. Please listen and judge at the end!" Scampering off, he let Jehu and Johan take the lime light for now.

Jehu smirked at Johan as he adjusted himself on his seat with his black cello. "Hope you don't piss in your pants in fear cousin." Turning towards the audience, he smiled. "I shall play Sicilienne. Enjoy."

Gently placing the bow on the cello, Jehu began to play a sad melody, that flow gently from the fingers and leaving some people breath taken. However, Johan tensed up from his spot. He... couldn't do it. Jehu's music... it had the ability to touch people in a way. as his fist clenched, he bit his lip as Jehu continued to play.

Soon when Jehu was done, Jehu waited before hearing the several clapping from people. With that he smirked and bow slightly. "Now.. Let's see if you can beat me.. brat!"

Standing up with his violin, Johan got ready, frowning. How... was he going to play like this?-

"Johan!" Looking up it was Judai grinning from the side. He gave a thumbs up before he said, "Don't lose to him! Your violin... has more magic then his!"

Again. That word Magic. Johan stared at Judai before feeling his worries go away little by little. Getting into position, Johan soon spoke, "I shall play Etude, please enjoy." Judai... You really are...

A savior.

And at the moment, Johan began to play sweet slow music. Sure it wasn't complete without a piano accompanist, but.. the music flowed as smoothly and beautifully in equal value. And the expression on Johan's face was a face of sheer bliss, bliss of just being there at the moment playing the violin.

Several of people could only be silent and stared, tearing up slowly. Jehu stared at Johan, dropping his bow in the process. "Wha-" When did Johan learn to play like that? Didn't the reject screw up? How could he be playing like this?!

Sho stared in amazement, as his head turned towards Judai... only to see Judai's eyes closed. "Johan... see. You can do it too..."

As the music fell into a dead silent, Johan looked up before... seeing several of people stand up. Then... there was large roar of applause, all of them meant for Johan. Only.. meant for Johan. Jehu tsked before packing his cello and leaving in irritation of his loss. Sho grinned and yelled, "All right! Johan won!"

Johan however grinned and laughed. Now they needed at least one more victory!

* * *

Soon it was Sho's turn, but... Jun was grinning from ear to ear.

"Sho you'll be fine. You've learned the best from Ryo-san." Sho however shook his head. "NO! I-I might... I might lose!..." Johan stared at Sho before smiling slightly. "It's fine, just have fun!"

Sho sighed slightly before heading to the barista part of the cafe with Jun who was smirking.

"I-I... won't lose! I've learned from Onii-san, the best barista!" Scoffing Jun spoke, "No way I'm going to lose... You better be ready to cry!"

Soon the barista challenge was on.

Sho and Jun were both trying their best to get every coffee out to every customer, but Judai and Johan looked to each other, worried. Sho wasn't doing so hot, spilling the coffee and running around with a large number of people. But Jun... he was doing it so naturally and giving it out to customers with.. a SMILE on his face.

Jun smiled as he placed the coffee to each of the customers and heading back to brew more. Inside in his bream however, he smirked. He had too much pride in being a barista! He wouldn't lose to a wimp! He'd work to be a great barista so he could serve hi brothers coffee and get praised for it.

But... it's not like they'll care.

As Jun and Sho continued to serve coffee, they were done. But the result?

Jun had won.

Sho looked away as Jun laughed loudly, the only thought processing in his brain, 'Am I only good for being a waiter?... I can't even be a good barista like onii-san..'

* * *

As Sho was left sitting on the chair, Judai grinned before patting Sho's back. "Sho don't worry about. No matter what anybody says, your coffee is the best! Just have more pride!"

Slowly, he looked up at Judai before nodding. "All right... but!" He grinned as soon grabbed Judai's hand. "Aniki, you can't lose to Manjoume-kun in your cakes!" "Yeah!"

Johan smiled seeing this but he also had some worries on his mind. Hopefully Manjoume wouldn't try cheating...

Soon the last match was on.

* * *

Sho smiled slightly as he announced, "Finally! The last match is the patisserie contest! Each of them will make cakes for the customers in any form or shape, and please judge fairly on the process and the taste itself!"

Smiling as there was a cheer from the customers, Judai And Jun respectively went into the kitchen.

Johan however sighed slightly. Hopefully Judai could pull it off... he seemed confident.

As time went by, Sho looked to Johan and said, "Don't worry, Aniki can manage it, he's done this many times in the past." "I hope so Sho I hope so-"

But as they said that, Jun passed them with a tray of cakes done. "Hmp! That scum's gonna lose! Don't get your hopes up!" Both of them quickly looked at each other before running to the kitchen to check up on Judai... who was breathing heavily and was at the door. "SHO! Get me rollar blades!"

.... What?

"Aniki? Why Rollar blades?-" "Don't ask and get me please Sho!" With out hesitation Sho went off to get a pair of rollar blades and handed them to Judai. "Here" "Thanks Sho!"

Johan blinked before he asked, "Judai what's wrong?-" But he quickly moved out of the way as Judai went past them with two trays of cakes in each hand... on rollar blades. "I'm not gonna lose to him!"

As Jun was almost done passing out the cakes, he smirked. He was going to win this, hands down. But that was lost when Judai passed with on roller blades, a few more cakes left on his tray. Judai grinned widely as he spoke, "Everyone! Please Enjoy the Neos Cafe's cake: Pavlova!" AS he finished passing out the cakes, Johan glanced over to see Judai's creation:

It was a small sized Pavlova, with chocolate sauce glazed on top, and a simple strawberry, but it wasn't all it seemed from the comments of the customers:

"T-This is so soft! Like a cloud!~" "Is this really chocolate? I taste strawberries and raspberries in here!" "Ah!! I also taste some honey!..."

There was a lot of commotion, but all of them were positive comments, causing Johan and Sho to grin. "We Won!!"

* * *

At the end of the Day, the bulldozer that Jun had set in front of the cafe, was moved away from it. JUn however was in front of Johan, Judai, and Sho. "So... are you gonna laugh at my face?"

Tilting his head, Judai asked, "Why would I do that?" Growling, Jun yelled, "Because I lost!" Then Judai could only chuckle. "Na!... I had fun going against you! Besides, since the Neos Cafe's now safe... you can always stop by for a visit right?" Looking to Sho, he elbowed him slightly.

Sho walked over to Manjoume before bowing slightly, "And would you mind teaching me somethings about... being a barista please?!" Jun stared before huffing, "Fine pipsqueak, but I still think you're a wimp." "Who says I'm a wimp when I'm asking you nicely?!"

As the two began to argue, Judai laughed. "Well! That was worth it! We got another friend on board." The teal-haired male laughed as well, nodding. "Yup, things are going to get louder around here!"

* * *

In a car driving from the airport....

A bruentte haired male with gold eyes looked out othe city lights. Rolling down the window, he breathed in the famliar scent of the warm air.

"Haou. You'll catch a cold." Looking over to a silver haired male with blue eyes, he smirked slightly as he rolled up the window. "Isn't that you Edo? Shouldn't you bee having the shivers that you want to see your precious Ryo-ryo-chan again?~" He grinned at the glare from Edo. Edo spoke harshly, "Haou, I thought you wouldn't go over THAT line again. You better be damn grateful I'm your busniess friend AND high school friend."

Rolling his eyes, Haou spoke in a fake feared manner as he moved to Asuka. "Asuka-chan! Edo's gonna shove his rolled up paper up my ass!" Asuka, who was looking over some papers, chuckled. "Maybe you shouldn't be teasing Edo, Haou. We're going to see Judai, and I'm sure he wouldn't want to see that sight."

Sitting back, Haou sighed happily. "Yeah... And I wanna eat his cakes too. I haven't had ANY sugar since a certain secretary put them away." Looking to Asuka, she laughed. "I'm sorry, but you end up making cakes in the kitchen when I do that. What's the point of putting away your candy?"

Edo laughed before he spoke, "He needs to be high on sugar just to talk, he'll get fat soon- OOF!" Haou had jabbed Edo in the stomach with his hand. "Watch it! The sweet taste of sugar isn't SO bad... coffee mania."

Taking out a photo of Him and Judai on the swing, he smiled, "I'm coming to see you.... otouto."

* * *

As promised... there shall be an omake next! DARKSHIPPING omake! 3

Please review hm? 3


	5. Omake: Dacquoise Sundae

Johan Andreson; an aspiring Violinist, has messed up big time in one of his concerts. Now sent away by his family, he has to attend a japanese collage and live by himself in a small apartment.

However, his life suddenly changes when he enters Neos Cafe, meeting the genius patisserie Judai Yuki and finding out that magic does exist in cakes.

Author Notes:

I really am happy with the review, and especially Sorrowsweet Chiaki Hayashi's who made me cry, slightly. I'm very glad people like this fanfic so far since it's been a while since I've typed a fanfic. ^^ I hope everyone else will read my future fanfics after this one too! 3

I do not own Yu-Gi-oh Gx or else I'd hire the whole Yaoi community to create Yugioh Gx into a yaoi show. And with loads. And loads of spiritshipping.

* * *

Jehu sighed as he sat in the lobby hotel room, very cranky. It had been at least a week since he lost to his cousin in music.

Tsking, he growled. He really needed to eat something sweet, bitter, or sour. SOMETHING to keep his mind off the damn loss!

Looking to his cello, he sighed slightly before picking up his cup of coffee, sipping on it. Making a face, he placed the coffee back down. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to drink coffee after all.

Jehu had asked for a sundae, only to get a weird look from the waiter which caused him to change his mind. Looking towards the window, Jehu propped his feet on the table.

But what he didn't notice was Haou coming out of the elevator with Asuka and... a bag of candy in his arms. Asuka looked to Haou strangly. "Haou... I know you need the sugar but..." Raising a finger, Haou finished eating his tootsie roll and whined, "ASUKA!... A man needs his sugar!"

Shaking her head, she spoke, "Haou, you're twenty two-" "Twenty four thank you." Groaning, she continued, "Fine, twenty-four, but you'll have a high cholesterol!"

Haou just smiled as he innocently said, "I'll just eat on a cheerio diet! Now! If you excuse me... I need to chill at the lobby! I wanna relax before seeing my little brother!~" She smiled as she went back on the elvetor to talk to Edo.

The golden eyed male smiled as he happened to take a seat next to Jehu's spot, eating his candy. "Ahh~ Sugar... I haven't tasted this for two months. Better then caffeine!"

Jehu, who heard this, blinked before turning to the person who said this. That was he slightly flushed. Was... that person even Japanese? The features seemed too.. elegant in his eyes, but he slightly chuckled at the fact the male was currently occupying his mouth with a lollipop. Speaking up, he asked with a smug expression on his face.

"Mind if you give the poor guy drinking a coffee a lollipop too?"

Haou looked up from eating his candy before staring at Jehu. He didn't seemed faze but merely spoke, "Hell no. Go buy your own."

But he was amused at the smug face turning to a upright pissed off look. Jehu soon spoke, "I need something sweet to eat damn it. The hotel won't let me get a fucking sundae when I need it because of my supposed manly look!" Wow. _The guy must be pretty deperate to ask a stranger then._

Haou soon pretended to think as Jehu began to get riled up. "Well?" That was when Haou stood up. "If that's the problem, stay here for a bit." With the bag of candy, Haou began to make his way towards there the hotel's kitchen was, leaving Jehu confused.

"Oh well, might as well wait here for a bit." Jehu sat back before taking a book, reading.

* * *

Haou, however was talking to the chefs who were denying him access to the kitchen. "Oh come on why not?" "You don't work here little man! And I doubt you can cook!-" But before the chef could say another word, Haou gave a dangerously sweet smile. "You're talking the very person who can buy this hotel? And that I'm came to this hotel as a VIP? Not to mention, you're talking to a teacher of a patisserie? You got guts mister."

Panicking the chefs move away as Haou passed them with a happy face. "My Supreme king touch hasn't gone away apparently!~"

* * *

After a few minutes of getting ingredients and making a sundae, Haou came out with a strawberry Dacquoise sundae that was drizzled with some chocolate and innocently smiled at the chefs, "Thanks for letting me use your kitchen boys~" Then was when Haou pulled off the 'Haou' touch, as Edo would put it, and blew them a slight kiss.

What happened? Well, they just ended up blushing at the male, some even fainting.

Jehu, however, was reading when a sundae was placed in front of him, by Haou. Jehu could only stared before feeling his mouth water slightly. When did... the hotel's sundaes look so damn good? "This is?..." Haou smiled before he spoke, "A Strawberry dacquoise sundae with chocolate and some strawberries on top- HEY! Don't eat you bastard!"

Jehu however smiled st the taste, it tastes just like cake and a few others things, but damn... this is what he needed: actually god damn decent dessert. Haou stopped his yelling before smiling slightly. "Glad you like it."

When Jehu was finished, Haou noticed the time and stood up. "Ah, I have to go, see ya boy~" Looking up, the teal-haired make asked, "Wait-! The sundae-" Haou was already near the door with the bag of candy. "Ah, that? Don't worry. I made it so, it's free for a handsome guy like you" Jehu had slightly flushed seeing Haou smile like that. After all, it wasn't everyday a cute guy like him would make him dessert. Especially the best dessert he ever had.

"Well gotta go, hope to bump into you!" With that, Haou ran off to head back upstairs where Edo and Asuka were waiting, not listen to Jehu's protests.

Jehu only to look at the empty sundae cup. "... His name's Haou huh?... Heh. Japan's gotten interesting." Standing up he soon licked his lips slightly. "Maybe if I pull it off... I can have more of those desserts later."

* * *

When Haou got back though.... Asuka had a pile of paperwork in her hands. "Haaaaoouuu... You didn't do ANY work?" THe brunette however panicked before he spoke cutely, "But I haven't had any sugar so-"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK HAOU!"

Damn it. The Haou Touch was ineffective towards childhood friends.

* * *

A/N:

Whoot to dark shipping no? I've made Haou a bit lazier/flirtious/sillier, but it's a good positive thing no? He'll start having his tsudare moments when Jehu and Haou get to know each other a biiiit more later in the story. I don't make my couples instantly fall for each other, takes all the fun out of process of embarrassing them! D:

Anyways, please review ne? 3


	6. Chap5: CheeseCake

Johan Andreson; an aspiring Violinist, has messed up big time in one of his concerts. Now sent away by his family, he has to attend a japanese collage and live by himself in a small apartment.

However, his life suddenly changes when he enters Neos Cafe, meeting the genius patisserie Judai Yuki and finding out that magic does exist in cakes.

Author Notes:

Well I didn't expect that my new laptop came in by the chapter came in... Anyways, I would like to say one thing at least: I would love reviews from all of my readers, since I want to know if people enjoy the stories, or if I have to improve anything of somesort. For the people who enjoy it so far and review, I thank you guys.

And somebody asked if Jehu had seen Judai, he hasn't.

I do not own Yu-Gi-oh Gx or else I'd hire the whole Yaoi community to create Yugioh Gx into a yaoi show. And with loads. And loads of spiritshipping.

* * *

Two weeks after the Contest..

_RINNNGGGG_

Damn so noisy... Johan rolled in his bed, looking at the alarm clock, a frown on his face. 6:30. Sitting up, the male turned off the alarm clock and made his way towards the bathroom his usual morning activities. After getting dressed in a casual shirt, a vest, and jeans, Johan looked around his room with a slight smile.

His room was a mess, several of music sheets all over on his desk, books on tables piling up, and sitting on his bed was his violin case.

"Ahh... I'll have to clean this later huh?"

Grabbing his books and violin case, Johan soon quickly slipped on his sneakers as he opened the door. But once he got out, he didn't expect to see... Judai in a red hoodie, black jeans, red sneakers, and a red knapsack.

Both stood still for a moment before both of them yelled, "AH!!!-"

The teal haired male asked quickly, "Wait- Judai! Why are you here?"

The brunette blinked before he pointed towards the room next door to Johan. "I live there. I usually come home late since I have to close the cafe after everyone leaves. But Wow, I didn't know you also lived here! I was about to get breakfast too!"

Laughing, Johan walked over as he closed the door behind him. "I didn't know either, and this is the time I usually get going to collage too." Judai went over to JOhan beforethinking slightly. "Really? Ah! I usually made breakfast for myself but... I guess today's a good day!~"

Chuckling lightly, Johan soon said, "I should get going, I have classes starting soon, I'll see you at work-" "Oh! Wait wait!" Before Johan could take another step, Judai called out to him, "Come over to breakfast at my place next time!" The teal haired male smiled and nodded to that as he left for classes. The brunette, however, smiled to himself as he grinned, "I guess I'll have to buy more pancake mix today~"

* * *

The whole time in his classes, Johan had a slight dorky grin on his face since the time Judai had asked him to eat breakfast at his place more often.

_ It might be just a friendly gesture... but I can't help it~_

Looming behind him though, was Jehu holding a book about Chopin as he slammed the book on Johan's head.

"Hey! Stop giving out that creep ass grin you asshole, Lunch already started!" "OW! DAMN IT JEHU!"

Johan looked up at the orange eyed cousin who merely smirked. "So? Did my dear little cousin finally have a crush?"** "N-NO!!" **

Raising an eye brow, Jehu grinned. Oh this was gonna be fun. "Guy or girl?" Silence. Tsking, Jehu continued, "So? Are you at least feeling the 'fluttering' feeling that girls or guys describe it?" Looking at Johan carefully, he noticed... a bright red blush. his jaw slightly dropped. Holy Crap. Did he actually hit the bulls eye?!

Johan was flushing as he muttered, "Wait... so that feeling... is suppose to be like?...." _Never mind. Johan is still a Moron._

"Yes Einstein, that special god damn feeling when you're 'liking' somebody is when you feel.. 'fluttery' or that you want to 'claim' them." It was a light tease, but when Jehu looked up, his cousin had freaked out; grabbing his things and running out of the class room door. ".... Sheesh. And I thought he didn't have a nerve wreak anymore."

Moving back to his book about Chopin, he sighed. At least he had no more classes: he could just find that 'Haou' person again. After all; the dessert he had was the best... and certainly that guy could make him that dessert again, just under the title 'boyfriend'.

But Poor Johan was blushing madly as he ran out of the classroom and heading out of the college. He had no more classes but... but!... The feeling he had whenever Judai would smile and laugh, or when he would support him in some way or form, or even when Judai would just casually call his name like that...

Was it really love?

He didn't know, he hadn't fallen in love before: Johan thought the girls would just use him to get to his family's money. He never thought of him dating a guy!

That was when the image came up, an image of him and Judai just laughing and holding... hands?

He froze in his running, a bright red color came on his face as he tried to push the thoughts away. No! Not now! Judai might have been in love with someone else. A thought that hurt him. Sighing, Johan began to walk towards the cafe with his violin case in hand. Perhaps he could use the time to relax and play the violin to get his mind off things.

But it wasn't going to be easy. Especially when the moment he walked in: he saw two Judais talking over a menu.

* * *

Staring at the two Judais, he gaped. "Umm... Judai.... when were two of you?" One Judai turned around, being the actual one, as he grinned. "Johan! Welcome back to work! A special guest came in today!~"

Tilting his head, Johan asked, "Is it him?..." Watching as the other one beside Judai turned around, he blinked. Nope. It wasn't Judai's twin at all. The other had a completly different contrast to Judai: he wore a black dress shirt, a red tie, black dress pants, and casual brown sneakers. And the way his hair and eyes was also different: the band being clipped back by one red and black hair clip, and his eyes being a beautiful gold color, differing from Judai's chocolate brown ones.

The Male stared at Johan before popping a lollipop on his mouth. "... aren't you that coffee fellow hater?" Silence... "Excuse me?"

The Judai look alike stared before waving his hand. "Na never mind. You're not him..." Walking over he soon spoke, "I'm Haou, the 'Manager' of the cafe, also Judai's brother and the CEO for Neospace." That was when Johan's eyes widen. "AH!?... Neospace CEO?!"

Neospace was a company that ruled over the marketing industry, and had several of small ones that controlled some social links of other companies, making them a strong well built company. It was also a part of the Manjoume company, but they had their own ground to stand at. Johan had herd rumors of a young 'king' being their CEO.. but this person being the Neospace company's CEO... he was slightly shocked.

Judai grinned before he spoke, "This guy here also taught me about baking and Magic! Well... actually he might have taught everyone about different things huh?" Johan stared at haou in amazement. This person really was... talented.

Haou glared over to Judai as he ate his lollipop. "Anyways... Where's everyone else Judai?" Looking over to the clock, Judai smiled, "They'll come! Johan here came early! Ah! I better go make some desserts!" Running off, Haou leaned back against the counter top as he examined Johan's Violin. "Hmm... You really are similar to that coffee guy. Having an instrument that is."

As the tea-haired male was opening his violin case to tune it, he looked to Haou with a confused face. "Coffee guy?"

"Yeah. The guy I met a week ago was somebody who liked sweets like me. Apparently he was pissed that the hotel he was staying at wasn't giving him any sundaes. So I took the time to make a pretty awesome sundae, if I do say so myself, for the bastard," Haou spoke with a calm look, "And you just happened to look a lot like him... Except he had orange eyes. Odd color huh?"

_A sweet loving jerk that looks a lot like me except with orange eyes and plays an string instrument. . . That sounds too much like Jehu._

"I see." Johan began to tune his violin before the door opened for Sho to walk in.

"I'm here for work Aniki-" Sho froze when he saw Haou, yelling, "Haou-sama!" Grinning, Haou waved the lollipop he was eating. "What up Sho-tako?" Sho ran over to give Haou a slightly hug, pulling away. 'When did you get here from Germany?! You should have contacted us!"

Wincing at the word contact, Haou laughed lightly. "If I could contact you, I'd have to go through Asuka... I'm risking my life here just to see my little brother and my child hood friends."

Johan looked up, raising an eyebrow. Was Asuka really that dangerous? She seemed nice. Noticing the look, Haou looked to Johan with a strict look. "You're giving that look that everyone gives me when I say that! She's EVIL! EVIL I SAY! She took my sugar supply away from me a week ago! Edo and her.... UGH!"

Sho laughed as he patted Haou's shoulder. "There there.... Edo-san's a nice person, Onii-san said that too."

"They all lie. THEY ALL DAMN LIE!" Johan and Sho laughed as Judai walked in, a smile on his face.

"Sho! Ah, Manjoume didn't come?" Shaking his head, the cyan-haired male sighed. "He's too stubborn to even come with me. He told me he'd teach me when I 'bother' visit him to get lessons... Oh but he plans to come over to eat something later." Grinning Judai nodded. "Great! I got a cake for him to experiment! It's that caramel Jelly experiment!"

Johan and Sho turned silent as both of them thought,_ 'I feel sorry for Manjoume now.'_

* * *

As work got started, Haou watched the scenery of the cafe now: bustling with customers with Sho tending to everyone and making coffee at the same time. Johan was playing the violin, playing the polka and with a bright smile on his face. Passing by Johan was Judai serving out cakes, but also clapping to the music with a bright smile on his face. The older brunette had a slight smile playing on his lips.

_When did it become so rowdy and happy like this?..._

Eating his cherry flavored lollipop, Haou soon closed his eyes, remembering the last time it was this noisy...

_Fourteen year old Haou was busy at the barista section as he was teaching furious Ryou and Fubuki, who were his junior high friends, how to make coffee when... _

_"Haou! Haou! Look what I made!" Turning his attention, it was Judai covered in flour and sugar and holding something behind his back. _

_"All right Judai, what did you blow up now?" "I didn't blow up anything meanie!" Fubuki laughed as he said, "Aw come on Haou, he isn't always going to blow something up you know!" "Oh shut up Tenjounin." _

_Ryo smiled lightly as he said, "For the first time, I'll admit that Fubuki's right. Judai doesn't always blow something up." _

_Turning towards Ryo, Haou leaned in and spoke in a nonchalant tone, "Shut. Up. Kaiser."__ Haou looked at Judai and asked, "So... what did the little terrorist do this time?"_

_Judai grinned before he said, "Sho! Asuka Hurry up!" Haou looked towards Sho and Asuka running behind Judai, as the three of them said happily, "We all made cakes!" Laughing lightly, Haou smiled. "For each of us older brothers? Hey Sho, be sure to poison Ryo-nii for me!" "HAOU!"_

_All of them laughed as Ryo had merely whacked Haou over the head..._

Opening his eyes, The brunette saw Judai looking over to him worries. "Haou? Are you all right?"

Haou gave his younger brother a smile as he spoke, "Oh just remembering some old memories... I'm getting too old." Not answering to Judai's confusion, the older brother began to walk outside a smile on his face.

Turning around slightly, Haou smiled as Judai was clapping at the end of Johan's song, causing the bluenette to blush. _Ahhh.... so that kid did have a crush on my adorable brother after all. Wonder should I play Match maker.. I'll do that before leaving Japan!_

* * *

As the violinist took a break from playing violin, a small blueberry cheesecake was placed in front of him. It was Judai who had a smile on his face. "Good job! Eat up to get your energy back hm?" Looking up, Johan flushed slightly, smiling. "Thank you Judai." Taking a fork, the bluenette ate slowly, tasting the sweet blueberry blend in his mouth. "Your cakes are the best that I've tasted~"

Judai laughed lightly, a smile on his face. At that moment, Johan couldn't help but think, '_Judai has a cute laugh... and a cute smile..' _But his admiration was cut off when Judai waved his face in front of Johan's face. "Jooohaaannn come back to earth please!" "AH! Sorry sorry!"

Tilting his head, Judai stared at Johan as he sat down next to Johan on the table Johan was at. "Hey Johan, can I ask you something... personal?" With a smile, Johan nodded. "Sure, go ahead."

Judai smiled as he asked, "What was life back then in Norway? Like friends, family, crushes?... something?" Blinking at he question, Johan thought slightly before he spoke, "It was a great place. I lived with my family so it wasn't so lonely. I remember playing in the snow a lot when I was younger, so I'm used to the cold. For friends, I didn't make a lot of friends unless they were overseas through family connections. For example, I knew a guy from Australia and he had a pet croc as a pet."

Gaping at the idea of having a pet croc, Judai asked quickly, "Is he even alive?!" "Yup, and he even carries it on his back."

As Johan continued to talk more about his past life, Judai grinned, "I wonder why you came to Japan... but," Putting his head down on his arms, he looked up at Johan with a sweet smile on his face, "I'm glad at the same time that you came! I wouldn't have met you and we wouldn't be friends!"

"Judai.." Johan smiled slightly as he said, "I'm glad that I met you too.."_ Because you've changed my life a lot more..._

Little did they know... that their feelings towards each other began to glow slowly from that point on.

* * *

Haou was outside eating the cherry lollipop, as he began to hum a song to himself. He didn't want to go in for now, everyone was possibly busy or that the business was began to settle down. Plus his brother was also charming that Johan guy in the process of baking. "Judai sure can multi task love and work... while being naive..."

As he finished the lollipop and was about to take about a grape flavored one, a strawberry one was popped into his mouth. Blinking, he turned towards the person who shoved a lollipop in his mouth and saw Jehu standing there with a grin. "Found you little sundae boy."

Twitching, Haou spoke with the strawberry flavored lollipop in his mouth, "Hey there Coffee boy!" At that point, both of them laughed as Haou smiled to Jehu. "So, what's the gift of the strawberry lollipop for?" Jehu smiled innocently and spoke, "For the sundae. And to give you a indirect kiss." Jehu snickered as Haou raised an eyebrow. "I sucked on it for a good minute before popping it in your mouth."

Silence....

"Are you hitting on me?" "If I am?" Haou rolled his eyes as he sucked on the strawberry lollipop. "You're a terrible flirt. At least ask for the person's name you're flirting with, jackass." Laughing, Jehu spoke, "Oh but I know that so well... Haou-chan."

That was when Haou moved away from Jehu. "I'm going to call the police of a stalker." "WAIT WAIT-!.. I just happened to hear that girl in the hotel that time call out for you. Jeeze... Would it kill for you to take a god damn joke and listen to people Haou-chan?"

Sucking on the strawberry lolipop, the brunette rolled his eyes. "Well? Give me your name. I demand to know since you apparently found about about mine." But it didn't go so smoothly as he though it would go. Jehu grinned as he tapped his lips. "Sorry hon, but I demand payment for that." Cringing, Haou hissed at Jehu. He knew that sign, the sign to give him a kiss before he could tell his name.

Jehu smirked. Pif, no way that the cute brunette would do it. He seemed to up tight for it-

That was he was proven dead wrong. Jehu felt his shirt get tugged by the brunette with brute force, pulling him into a kiss on the lips. It was a sweet kiss that tasted a hell of a lot like strawberries. Feeling his mouth being invaded by the brunette, Jehu's mind blanked. _WHAT THE HELL!? _As they broke pulled apart from the rough kiss, Haou breathed in a seductive manner, "Name, love?" "..Jehu..." "Good enough."

Letting go of the flustered male, Haou waved slightly as he went back to the cafe. "I'll be here at the Neos cafe if you want revenge for that kiss later on before I go back to Germany, love. See ya~" Haou walked away with a victorious smile on his face. _That'll show the bastard something._

However, when Jehu snapped back into reality, he touched his lips slightly and leaned against the wall for support. _That kiss was... too freaking amazing.. _Smirking, Jehu laughed lightly. "He really is interesting for a foreigner... Germany huh?... I'll have to finish up on my Johan report for uncle then head there when he leaves..." His grin grew. _Haou, you're my new target and I'm dead-set on getting you._

* * *

After work had ended, Johan was waiting at the door for Judai to finish work. He had promised with Judai to walk back with him, along with Haou who wanted to check on Judai's living conditions. He looked up to the sky before looking around the stores. Soon Christmas would come around the corner after two months... And this time he wasn't going to spend it with his family.

However, he smiled to himself as Johan looked to the Neos cafe closed sign. Perhaps he could just spend it working overnight. His thoughts were cut when Judai and Haou came out of the cafe, Judai grinning.

"Let's go Johan!" Nodding, Johan said, "Yeah."

After all, he wasn't so lonely or pathetic anymore: he was spending his time here in Japan with everyone, more importantly Judai.

* * *

AN:

This was a chapter to get more into the spiritshipping since the rest of the chapters were mostly of Johan getting used to Neos cafe. WHOOT! Christmas is after the next chapter! Why you ask? It's currently October when Johan first came to Japan, and it's near the end of the month, so he's just thinking about two months head when Christmas comes.

God this is gonna be fun, and the darkshipping kiss was even more damn fun. As you can see, I made my Haous more to the mature side, but this one is the care-free type but also flirtatious type. Not to mention LAZY.

Anyways! Please keep on reading my chapters and fanfics~ And review too kay'? 3 That's how you show your love to authors hm?


	7. Chap6: Pancakes

Johan Andreson; an aspiring Violinist, has messed up big time in one of his concerts. Now sent away by his family, he has to attend a japanese collage and live by himself in a small apartment.

However, his life suddenly changes when he enters Neos Cafe, meeting the genius patisserie Judai Yuki and finding out that magic does exist in cakes.

Author Notes:

AHHAHAHAHA!~ It's the 6th chapter!

And There's a surprise attached to this chapter! Except... ya gotta read the chapter to get to it! It isn't that hard hm? After all... I'm updating this fanfic~ Not to mention I have Chemistry homework to do, so be grateful~~!

I'm happy with the number of reviews I'm getting from all of my fanfics. When this fanfic's over I'll start on either **'Sleepless Beauty' **or '**REPLAY: Yugioh Generation X'.**

I might not do REPLAY since I've seen people make so many mary sues and gary sues... that it's kinda sad how they're all building up their characters at. And hell this story will contain HINTS of mpreg, which makes it worst.

So I'd like **everyone** who reviews after reading this chapter to look at my profile and read up on Anyu's profile and tell me if I should type up the fanfic. I want to make Anyu a well rounded character with flaws of his own, and strengths of his own as well, so people can grow to love him as the story progresses, ya know?

Anyways, ON WITH THE FAN FIC!

Btw, I'm actually focusing more on other pairings this time. Hahaha...

God this story's gonna be like... 16+ chapters.

I do not own Yu-Gi-oh Gx or else I'd hire the whole Yaoi community to create Yugioh Gx into a yaoi show. And with loads. And loads of spiritshipping.

* * *

A month had passed since then...

Johan soon became a frequent visitor in Judai's room next to his, often being half asleep while Judai would be flipping pancakes or waffles for Johan to eat. Kuriboh would alos have the habit of playing with Johan's messy hair as the tired violist would sleep on Judai's bed. Then the two would eat breakfast, while talking about what they could do to make the cafe popular, music, Judai's latest experiment that would nearly choke Jun, or perhaps just laugh about jokes.

A heaven that was allowed to Johan.

But only this time during the morning, Judai was SOMEHOW in his room and making a Japanese style breakfast (_A rare thing really since Judai always nearly blew up the kitchen when that happened_). How did he find out despite his alarm clock usually Judai calling him over for breakfast?

Well...

The violinist had woke up to the sound of the song 'Entertainer' on trumpet and piano playing in his room, and... it was actually clean. Papers were stacked nearly, books were shelved properly, and his room almost seemed like it was sparkling. His first reaction? The emerald eyes boy pinched his cheek.

"... Holy crap I'm not in another dimension."

Sitting up, Johan yawned slightly before seeing.. Judai's cat, Kuriboh, on his bed. "HEY!- Kuriboh, why are you here?... I didn't fall asleep in Judai's room-" "Because he wanted to come too."

Johan turned around to see Judai wearing a red sweater, brown jeans, and a blue and white apron that Johan took with him from Norway. He grinned as he waved to Johan with pair of chopsticks in his hands.

"Morning Sleepy head. I kinda intruded in since Haou decided to sleep in my apartment tonight. I'm not feeding him since he has snacks all over the floor." He smiled as he was setting up for breakfast. The brunette looked up only to see Johan pinching his cheeks, again.

"... I really aren't dreaming am I?"

Raising an eyebrow at the muttering bluenette, Judai smiled slightly. "Of course not, I'm alive and in flesh. Now come on, get changed for breakfast and we can go off hm?"

* * *

After the rather eventful breakfast, Johan had went off to collage after Judai and him went on to their separate paths, a happy smile on his face. Man things were going fine today~ Perhaps today would just be a really good day?

Nope. It wasn't gonna be a good day when Jehu soon glomped Johan, muttering something about being wacked in the stomach by Haou.

"Jehu get the hell off of me." "... give me pity cousin, Haou dumped me again after I tried to kiss him-"

Johan had soon promptly shoved the poor guy into the fountain at the entrance of the college, walking off. He didn't need to be hugged by his cousin and hell, that was a sign that today was gonna be a crappy day.

Heading off towards class, he sighed before bumping into somebody, quickly looking up to apologize to see sharp dark teal eyes that glared at Johan.

"Watch it."

Shoving Johan aside, he walked off in his black jacket. Johan jsut stared after the guy who glared at him after bumping into him.

What the hell was his problem?! Right when he was about to apologize to him for bumping into him. He walked off to class, huffing slightly in irritation. Yup, today was gonna be a bad slow day.

* * *

As time passed by, Johan was leaving for Neos cafe when... Jehu came back again. Damn it didn't that moron learn not to mess with him?! Johan glared at Jehu who grinned.

"You're heading to work right? I'm coming along.." "For what? You god damn bastard." That left Jehu speechless. When did his cousin ever learned to swear? Was it THE same Johan who was shy and nervous most of the time when talking to others?

But Johan noticed his cousin's reaction as he continued to walk and spoke to Jehu, "Yes Jehu, I CAN swear. I'm not a big sissy most of the time you loaf."

Yup, he was pretty cranky.

As the two of them began to walk out, Johan blinked as he saw a familiar face wandering around. "Sho?" The cyan haired male was looking around before seeing Johan and Jehu, a smile on his face.

"Johan! Jehu! Why are you two here?"

He ran over to Johan and Jehu as Johan smiled innocently. "Jehu and I are studying here as transfer students. But I didn't know you attended school here."

Smiling, Sho shook his head. "I don't. I attend the same community college as Kenzan and Aniki. I actually came here to see my onii-sama. He came back from America to visit a professor of his." Blinking, Johan thought hard before remembering.

_Ah! That guy that... Judai was talking about._

"Hmm, well work is about to start... though me and Jehu wouldn't mind helping you." Johan innocently smiled as Jehu stammered. "Why the hell am I doing it?-" "Because Haou might not be there since he dumped you for the 50th time."

**STAB. **

Walking away from the confused Sho and poor Jehu, Johan smiled slightly. _Who knew revenge was so sweet? I should just do that ore otfen, so Jehu will stop picking on me._

* * *

As they were busy fidning Sho's brother, the said person was busy pinning a gold eyed bruentte on the table of a class room. Teal eyes glared at gold ones.

"Explain to me again?" Huffing, Haou fixed his tie as he spoke harshly at the teal haired male. Damn why did this guy have to be so forward with his feelings? Haou pushed the male away as he spoke in a blunt tone,

"I would never like you in that way, Ryo. My little brother had the hugest crush on you, then you woo my best friend Edo to like you too! Have you once thought of their feelings Kaiser?" Watching as Ryo looked away, Haou sighed slightly. "For you to suddenly call me to meet you at the very same class room you confessed to me at.. Your tastes haven't changed."

Ryo looked up slightly at the brunette he had liked since childhood, yelling back, "You!- Judai... only liked me because I treated him like how I would treat Sho as: a brother only. Edo... he just went ahead and like me! I've liked you since Junior high!-"

"So what of it?"

Taken back by Haou's words, Ryo looked away as Haou took out a cherry flavored lollipop, and licked the sweet substance. "I know you've liked me, Fubuki even knew as well. But... to me you're a friend. I'm not going out with somebody anyways, it's too annoying."_ Though that Jehu boy... he's interesting but a freaking stalker with a person that resembles Ryo's..._

Eating the lollipop, Haou sighed as he watched Ryo's expression change over and over.

Why the hell was Ryo still in love with him all of these years? He didn't now, but he sure knew that Fubuki knew. _Damn it Fubuki Tenjounin... if you weren't in a damn coma, I'd sock you until you told me._

Haou began to walk off before he spoke, "Ryo. Just spend time with Sho, he hasn't seen you in a few years. Judai too. Plus, you should see the cafe now, it's so noisy and bustling... it reminds me of home.. a decade ago." With that, he left Ryo there looking down at the ground, biting on his lip.

* * *

".... You know, That was completely pointless."

"Shut up."

"I wonder if onii-san went to the Neos cafe already.."

All three of them were already heading out of the college campus, since they already gave up on looking for Sho's brother. Plus, for Sho and Johan, work was about to start in a good hour or so.

Jehu however sighed slightly. "I wanna see Haou so badly..." At those words, Johan and Sho rolled their eyes slightly. But at that moment when the orange-eyes male spoke, A famlair voice spoke up, "Then turn around you moron."

_What the..._

Quickly turning around, the three of them blinked, but only one grinned slightly as he went over to Haou, hugging him. "Hm~ I didn't know you attended college here." Haou merely sucked on his lollipop, shrugging.

"I graduated from here. Ryo was here earlier, but he left." Hearing a sigh from Sho, Haou smiled innocently before he hissed at Johan and Sho.

"YOU TWO! Get your ass to the cafe before this lollipop and my shoe goes up straight up your ass that your thirst will be quenched!(1)"

Paling, Johan and Sho stared at the evil grinning Haou. Johan, over the month over seeing Haou operate as the manager... he found him a scary person. Sure Haou seemed lazy... but he nearly broke a guy's arm that had been trying to touch Judai on the butt by just merely grabbing it.. and twisted it. That day, he nearly felt all his life went past his eyes. Both Sho and Johan saluted quickly before they spoke quickly, "YESSIR," and ran off to the cafe.

Smiling, Haou chuckled. Yup, his 'king' touch hadn't dulled a bit~

But feeling arms wrapped around him tightly on the waist, he sighed. "... Jehu."

"Hm?"

".... Let's go to the cafe before you try anything funny." Jehu could only laughed slightly before the two went off to the cafe, with Haou shoving the cherry lollipop he was eating in Jehu's mouth.

* * *

When Johan and Sho had gotten there, there was a frowning Judai who merely looked at the two. "Johan! Sho! What took you so long?"

Sho smiled slightly as the teal haired male explained, "Well, we had to go find Sho's brother since he was at our college. Sorry about being late." Johan smiled after saying that, as Judai nodded, understanding the situation.

"Anyways, you guys don't have to worry about work so much, Ryo's actually helping me brew coffee!" Blinking, Johan and Sho walked on past Judai and Johan's eyes widen at that moment.

It was the guy he bumped into earlier!

Ryo was currently brewing coffee, a calm expression his face. Sniffing the air slightly, Johan could small the warm scent of the coffee mixed with cinnamons and sweet mocha beans. It was... almost relaxing to Johan-

"Onii-san!" Johan snapped out of when Sho went over to Ryo, a smile on his face. "You didn't contact me at all... I was worried!" Chuckling at his younger brother, Ryo smiled only.

"Sorry. I had business to take care off and... well I found myself walking back here. I shouldn't be taking your spot as Neos Cafe's Barista."

Sho looked down slightly before he nodded. "Y-Yeah..."

Taking the chance to slip away, Johan went to the dressing room for the employees but he had a frown on his face. "What the hell is wrong with Judai?..." _Letting such a jack ass stick around.. That guy... he hurt Sho's feelings but Judai never noticed?! What is that guy thinking?!_

* * *

The brunette smiled as he was putting cakes in the display cases and watched as Sho was busy brewing coffee, Ryo helping him with merely setting up. A sighed passed his lips. Yes... He had liked Ryo back then as a child, despite him being four years younger than Ryo. But...

_A fourteen year old Judai was wrapping his arms around Ryo's waist, crying. "Ryo-nii... Why won't you like me?! Am I not enough?... What can I do?!-"_

_But that was when Ryo pushed him away, shaking his head. ".... I love Haou. I don't love you Judai... at least not in that way. I've loved him since I was your age Judai... Please understand. I can't like you because you look so much like Haou.."_

_That was when poor Judai's heart was torn apart in two._

Remembering the painful memory, Judai sighed in depression. _Maybe I might not know about love after all- _

"Judai."

Blinking, Judai looked over to Johan who had a frown on his face. "Judai, you okay? Did that jerk.. over there.. hurt your feelings?.." Judai laughed before he shook his head, "No. Not at all, Ryo-nii isn't like that-"

He was silence when He felt Johan's arm hand pat his head, hearing a sigh of relief from Johan. "Good.. That guy wasn't nice to me when I accidentally bumped into him during school today," Johan gave a smile to Judai, "So don't sigh like that. Like what you told me, 'You'll be a grouchy old man!'"

Seeing the sudden dazzling smile from Johan, Judai flushed madly. When did... Johan become handsome?

Judai tried to recover from the plush as he argued back, "Hey! I'm younger, prettier, and one hundred percent more awesome then you!" "Riiiight."

Both of them just laughed lightly when the door opened to an irritated Jun. Sho quickly looked up to see Jun, paling. "M-Manjoume-kun!" Ryo stared at his younger brother before asking, "Somebody you know?"

Lightly laughing, Sho spoke, "Well-"

"YOU.... SKIPPED THE LESSON AGAIN?!" Stomping over, Manjoume grabbing Sho's collar, dragging him out of the cafe. Looking to Judai, he spoke, "I'm borrowing him for a bit. You may continue to flirt."

Both Judai and Johan turned red as both of them yelled, **"WHO THE HELL SAID WE WERE FLIRTING?!" **

But sadly, Jun had dragged Sho out of the cafe before Judai and Johan could get their hands on them.

* * *

"Manjoume-kun! I told you already! I can't go during my work time!" Twitching at the response, Jun spoke harshly, "Then why the hell did you ask me to teach you?"

No response.

Twitching again, Jun shouted, "You!-" But he was silent as he saw Sho cry slightly. Sighing, Jun leaned against the wall as Sho cried, why the hell did this guy have to cry so much?... Unable to say a word, The raven haired male spoke, "If that's the case.. I'll just teach you during work hours. I barely come there anyways, but keep Judai's god damn grape experiments away from my mouth."

When he lard laughter from the other, Jun looked back frowning. "What's so funny!?"

Sho looked up before smiling, "I thought... you would force me to tell you the reason why I want to learn from you." Flushing slightly, Jun looked away. "I'm not THAT much of an asshole. I know people have their own problems."

"You're a pretty nice person."

Turning red, Sho tok the chance to run off before looking at Jun. "I'll be waiting until tomorrow for you to teach me, Manjoume-sensei."

"IT'S MANJOUME-SAN YOU FREAKING PIPSQUEAK!"

* * *

Looking up at the clock as time passed by, Judai sighed. "Wonder what did Manjoume have to talk to Sho for... I got an another experiement for him to eat too!"

Johan looked at Judai before sighing as Ryo was cleaning the cups. "Why do you think Manjoume runs off every time you offer him that?" "Because it tastes so good that he has to run away from it."

Johan promptly facepalmed.

* * *

A/N:

Hmm... I planned a bit more for this chapter )8

Oh well, the TRUE drama unfolds next chapter actually. And yes I made Ryo love Haou in a one-sided love. Why? Because I can and I'm high in the sky like Lucy with diamonds.

**EDIT**

(1): This was something my math teacher would always threaten my class that he would do.

Since the surprise damn link won't work....

I'll actually do something else for this to work, as I'll be personally pming each of the people who reviews on this chapter and my watchers on this fanfic as well. You can reply back if you want, It'll be nice to have a conversation!


	8. Chap7: Christmas Cake

Johan Andreson; an aspiring Violinist, has messed up big time in one of his concerts. Now sent away by his family, he has to attend a japanese collage and live by himself in a small apartment.

However, his life suddenly changes when he enters Neos Cafe, meeting the genius patisserie Judai Yuki and finding out that magic does exist in cakes.

Author Notes:

Hey guys! Guess what! I've done the math and.... Apparently this story's gonna have... 18 chapters +.

Yup kiddies. This story's gonna end up being made into a god damn book someday when this author gets irritated. )8

Not to mention the delays on the chapters will be due to yours truly would be playing Spirit Caller in the corner.

I do not own Yu-Gi-oh Gx or else I'd hire the whole Yaoi community to create Yugioh Gx into a yaoi show. And with loads. And loads of spiritshipping.

* * *

By the time Johan knew it... it was soon December, Christmas coming by the corner in about five hours and well...

The cafe had gotten very busy.

"Haou Haou! Hurry! The cakes are running out!"

"Right right right- Sho! Are the coffee mixes done?!"

"Not yet- Manjoume! Help me!"

"WHY WOULD I!? I don't work here!"

"Jeeze, both of you guys just hush it, I'm helping too!"  
"That's why I love you Edo-chama~"  
"Shut up Haou before I put my foot up your damn mouth."

"Both of you just hush."

They gotten a lot more busier, and Johan was just playing Christmas songs with Jehu, whom volunteered to help just for the sake of going out on a date with Haou. Sure it was true the cakes were more easier to sell around this time, but they still had fun, like trying to decorate the shop for the Christmas feel.

* * *

_Johan had gotten winter break from school and he ended up working full time jobs with Judai, allowing them to spend more time with each other. But one morning when they walked in the cafe to work, Jehu was there wearing a... santa hat?_

_"PIF!"_

_Covering his mouth at the sight, Jehu scowled, looking at his snickering cousin. "Shut up. Oh just shut up." Judai however laughed as he asked, "Jehu, where did you get one! i want one too!" Rolling his eyes, Johan said, "Don't you're sane like that."_

_"Pif that's because YOU'RE not wearing such a awesome outfit!"_

_Blinking, both of them turned to Haou, who wore a dark red turtle neck, a dark red and white vest on top, black jeans, black boots, and that silly santa hat on top. The gold-eyed male smiled happily as he spoke, "It's Christmas time and it means for candy, cakes, and sweet presents!~ AND! It's my favorite time of the year because... I can make anybody wear that santa hat for work."_

_Johan sighed slightly as Judai smiled. "All right! Ah! what about decorating the place-" He paused when a box full of Christmas decorations was shoved to Judai. Looking up, Judai blinked as Haou smiled. "There's also a tree so I'll count on you on that. I'll have Edo, Asuka, Sho, Ryo, AND that Manjoume-kun!"_

_At that moment, Judai's eyes widen and his grin widen. He'd get to decorate the tree? He hadn't done that since as a freshmen in high school! Running over to Johan, he grabbed the poor boy to help him as Johan was trying to debate against it._

_Watching as Johan was dragged over to help Judai decorate, he held a small smile on him self. Christmas was so gonna be fun this year. But his head turned over to see Sho with Jun, his eyes widening._

_"A-A Christmas tree?! Whaa! Aniki Aniki! Are you decorating the tree, let me help too!" The cyan haired male ran over a smile on his face, as Jun frowned at this. "What the hell... Are you guys kids or something?"_

_"Shut up Manjoume! It's the first thing I've been wanting to do!" The raven haired male sighed as he watched Sho help Judai the the tistle and Johan was handling of wrapping the lights around it. But a smile on his face slightly. It seemed fun but.. the great Manjoume-san wasn't a kid!-_

_But his thoughts were cut off seeing Sho smile and laugh loudly as he watched Judai accidentally wrap Johan to the tree with the tinsel. At that point, Manjoume stood up before he went over, bonking Judai on the head. "Hey Moron, let me help jeeze... you're gonna kill more people then with your experiments."_

* * *

When Johan and Jehu were done playing music, Johan smiled slightly to himself. Too bad they were gonna be busy for the next two days. Looking over to everything going on, he noticed that Edo was working as the cashier, Haou and Judai being the patisseries and running around to get things set up, Ryo and Asuka were working as the waiter/waitress for the customers, and Sho and Jun were working in the coffee.

That was when he heard somebody call out for a song, causing him to get back into business and play those Christmas songs from the top of his head.

By the time the cafe had closed... Everyone was relaxing, completely tired from so much work. Johan also had ended up helping Sho pass out hot chocolate for everyone as he heard Judai sigh loudly, "So much work done today!..." He leaned against Haou who was playing poker with Ryo.

"Ah HA! Full house!" The Teal male smiled slightly before he spoke, "Royal flush." Setting the card down for Haou to see, the brunette blinked before frowning as Edo laughed, "And you got served by Ryo."

Haou could only glare at Edo, "Oh shut up." He also elbowed a grinning Jehu due to the fact Jehu was secretly grinning at the fact Haou lost in poker.

Manjoume however was sipping on the hot chocolate slightly as Asuka spoke up, "So... what are you all doing since Christmas is in about... two more days?" Looking up from siipping his Hot chocolate, Johan blinked. Christmas?.. His eyes glanced over to Judai, before looking away with a flush on his face. Perhaps.. he could spend time with Judai?-

Haou grinned before hugging Judai, "Obviously I'm gonna eat dinner with Judai,"_ ... never mind. _"was I gonna say... but Judai here already has a date."

Blinking, Johan looked up to see Judai blushing and shoving his brother away. "It's called friendship you Fubuki clone!" Tilting his head, Johan saw Judai walk over and gave him a slight hug. "I'm obviously spending time with someone who's equally as lonely! And it's fun too! Right, Johan?"

He flash Johan a sweet innocent smile that made Johan nod slightly, a blush on hsi face still. "Y-yeah.." But he could feel several of grins coming from some people. Damn it, was it obvious?!

Leaving Johan and Judai, Haou turned towards Jehu and grinned. "I'll be bunking with this guy here for the time, it's so boring when your own brother has a love life." But he didn't notice Ryou's eyes darkening at that.

Edo just watched as Ryou stared down at Jehu before speaking up, "I'll.. go with Ryou-san and Asuka-san to visit Fubuki. I personally have no plans." "You have no love life my brother."

Edo lightly bonked Haou on the head as Jehu laughed, patting Haou's injured head.

Sho smiled slightly as he looked over to Manjoume, looking away again. He personally didn't know what to say about his own plans since.. he wanted to give Manjoume a present on christmas eve. Both of them had began to get along more over the month, and he even acknowledged that the raven haired male was possibly the kindest person he'd met... except the guy just had a slight rough personality. He sighed before smiling, looking up at the clock.

"Ah. I'll have to get back now. I'll see everyone later and merry Christmas!" Taking his bag, Sho left the cafe with a Christmas bag in his arms.

Manjoume sighed before he said, "I'll take my leave now so.. see ya later." As he began to leave, Judai yelled out, "Merry Christmas Manjoume-scrooge!"

"ITS DAMN MANJOUME-SAN TO YOU YUKI JUDAI!" Leaving in a huff, he blinked when he saw Sho still by the entrance.

Blinking Jun sighed before he asked, "What is it? shouldn't you be going home by now.. it's seven you should be-" He was silenced as the Christmas bag was shoved to him. "Hm? What's this?-" Looking up, Sho had ran off and left Manjoume with the bag. Looking inside, Jun pulled out a neatly sewn black jacket and a card in it that said:

_Merry Christmas Manjoume-kun. I hope you have a happy one as well!_

_- Sho Marufuji._

_P.S. Don't spill soy sauce all over like your last jacket!_

Staring at the Card, Jun had taken off the one he was wearing and slipped on the one Sho had made for him. "... that guy's an idiot." But he had a slight smile on his face as he walked home with the bag with his old jacket, as he sighed. "I'll just call him for dinner at my house later."

* * *

As Jun and Sho Left, Haou stood up before smiling as he pulled on Jehu's arm. "Now it's OUR turn. We gotta get some where first anyways! Judai, I'll pick up my stuff at your house hm?" With out a word, he dragged a smiling Jehu out of the cafe.

"They're getting along well." Johan smiled slightly, looking to Judai who said that. "Yup. It's rare though.. Haou has Jehu wrapped around his little finger."

Ryou stood up quickly before he spoke, "Asuka... I'll go ahead to see Fubuki's condition. Edo." "Y-yes!" Edo went to follow Ryo before he spoke a quick Merry Christmas to everyone and left to follow the teal haired male. However when he got out he saw Ryo punch the wall, glaring at the ground, making him look away.

The silverette had liked Ryo for several of years... but it wasn't like Ryo would love him. The kaiser's eyes was on a person that was a 'king', and that certain king kept having so many males around him, like Yubel during high school, several of Haou's posses, and now.. Jehu?

Edo didn't like it, but Haou was also a kind person who would protect the ones he loved. A sigh escaped his lips as Edo went over and wrapped his arm around Ryou, an attempt to cheer up Ryo. "Ryo-san. I'll treat you some drinks after visiting Fubuki. Think of it as my Christmas present!"

Looking over to Edo, a soft smile was on the dark teal haired male. "Thanks... Let's... just go. I hear the alcohol calling me." ".. Today must be a miracle. The Kaiser made a joke." Ryo looked over to Edo who only laughed lightly and Ryo couldn't help but smile at his friend. "Maybe it is. Maybe."

* * *

_...._

_I'm._

_Alone. _

_With._

_Judai._

The very thought stirred a lot of panicking from Johan packed up his violin before he felt Judai hug him from behind. "Johan! You done yet?" "YEAH IN A BIT!" Blinking at Johan's outburst, he merely smile, nodding as he pulled away as he spoke, "Good! Because I saved Christmas cakes enough for us two! I got some stuff left in the fridge so we can have a mini party!"

As the patisserie was busy being happy, poor Johan was trying to calm his heart down due to the hug. He smiled looking at Judai as he was dressed. "Shall we go?" Smiling, Judai followed Johan out of the cafe and locked up after Johan.

As the two of them began to walk back to the apartment complex, Johan glaced over to Judai. What could he say?... Looking towards the well lit stores, he realized something. A present. That was when he mentally screamed in his mind, but kept on walking.

But as they walked, Johan sighed slightly, causing Judai to turn his attention to Johan. "Is something wrong?" Panicking, Johan shook his head before Judai stopped by the park. "Ah."

In the park, it was empty, but some people walked by not giving it a glance. "Johan. Can I ask you something?... Can you play at the center of the park?"

Blinking, the teal-haired looked to Judai. Huh? Looking over, Johan nodded before asking, "Sure but... Why?"

"Because... I've never heard you preform just me only. I wanna hear it alone... your music. It's just a curiosity." Smiling at this, Johan went over and opened his violin. As Judai aat on a bench, watching him, Johan did a mocking bow, speaking,

"I shall play Ave maria for you my lord." "Ew! Don't add Lord in! it sounds so creepy!"

Laughing, the violin was in his hands and when the bow touch the string, emerald eyes looked over to Judai, a smile on his face. And at that moment, sweet slow music began to stared in awe as he heard the music seeping through the quiet park, and he hard small mutters. Blinking Judai looked around as people gathered to see who was playing the song and Judai watched as Johan continued to play, losing himself in the music.

A smile came on Judai's face as he watched Johan play from far away. "He'll become a star in no time..." When the song ended, Johan looked up to see several poeple calpping for him, but on his mind... was Judai clapping and smiling. "How's that Judai?!" Smiling, Judai yelled back, "Good job!"

* * *

By the time the two of them have gotten back, when Judai opened the door his room, Johan and Judai found a feast ready for them, excluding the cake, and Kuriboh poking a bag next to a larger sack. On the table was a card that said:

_From Haou and Jehu, Merry Christmas you two! We prepared a feast since Judai would blow up something again! Think of it as a present from your dear elders! And open the largest bag on Christmas, but open the smaller bag right away!_

Johan walked over to the bag Kuriboh was poking at and opened only for a white card with a few purple spots on it to jump on him. A cat he knew very well. "Ruby?!" Ruby meowed before walking over to Kuriboh and kitty wacked him, causing a huge catfight to happen.

Laughing, Judai said, "You won't be so lonely after all! And Kuriboh has a new play mate!" Johan laughed weakly before he walked over to Judai and said, "True-" "WHA!-" Blinking at Judai's sudden Outburst, Johan asked, "What's... wrong?" The bruentte flushed before point above them on the door frame. Johan looked up and what did he see?

A mistletoe with a note attached to it:

_Btw, because your elders did all of this work... kiss each other for us so we can tease you later! _

. . . . "HUH??!-!?"

Haou and Jehu... wanted Judai and him to... K-Kiss?! Laughing weakly, Johan smiled slightly, "W-We don't have to! It's just a prank!..." ".... Johan." He paused in his laughing when he felt a smaller body pushed against him and he felt warm lips touch his cheeks. Judai had kissed him on the cheek.

And Johan was sent on a blushing rage. "J-Judai?!..." Smiling shyly, Judai spoke happily, "It's.. my own Christmas present. Now let's hurry up and eat!" Johan nodded slowly, a hand touching the spot where Judai kissed him, causing him to grin like a dork.

In in the middle of his happiness, snow began to fall outside.

Everyone was possibly watching it from where ever they were, but Johan knew that that day was possibly happiness for him.

* * *

A/N:

GAH! TESTS TAKE UP TOO MUCH OF MY TIME! *Flips a table*

Anyways, Happy the chapter's up? Good! And I'll announce something, I have a new story coming up that will also be daily updated with this story called Snow Fairy. Also a spiritshipping fanfic, it's another AU to my own mix as you all know I expertise in, please read it when it comes out!


	9. Chap8: Whiskey Bread

Johan Andreson; an aspiring Violinist, has messed up big time in one of his concerts. Now sent away by his family, he has to attend a japanese collage and live by himself in a small apartment.

However, his life suddenly changes when he enters Neos Cafe, meeting the genius patisserie Judai Yuki and finding out that magic does exist in cakes.

Author Notes:

Haha, I'm glad to hear reviews from everyone about not letting the story end. I'm pretty surprised that this story's the more popular one compared to my stories, Snow Fairy and Many Ways to Say ILU.

Anyways, like I said, I want to give all of my stories equal love and attention, so you'll see me multi task with Snow Fairy and this one as well. Many Ways to say ILU might not update until I get a list of themes ready for myself.

So I hope you all read Snow Fairy and enjoy hm? 83

And for this chapter, since I would like to meet my reader's needs/wants... I shall continue on with the other couples during Christmas eve. There are people here who also like other pairings, so i'll do my best to satisfy their needs as well!

And thanks for the 1k hits on this story!~

I do not own Yu-Gi-oh Gx or else I'd hire the whole Yaoi community to create Yugioh Gx into a yaoi show. And with loads. And loads of spiritshipping.

* * *

Looking up at the clock, Sho sighed as he was cleaning up his shared apartment with Kenzan. Kenzan had went out to make late deliveries, so Sho was alone for Christmas eve. But that was when he smiled slightly, remembering about earlier.

He actually gave Manjoume the jacket.

It had been a few months since Manjoume started to teach him about just the tips and tricks of being a barista, but Sho had began to find out a lot more about Manjoume. He was actually a person who wanted his brothers' approval, making him relate to the poor guy a lot since Manjoume had told him his purpose of being a barista was to make relaxing coffee for them.

Laughing lightly to himself, Sho looked at the Christmas tree as he looked at the small amount of presents set up for the big morning since Kenzan, him, and somebody else could jsut gather around and open presents for themselves, and having a fun time together. But this year was going to be a lonely one for Sho.

But that when the phone began to ring. Blinking, Sho stood up before picking up the phone, who was it at this time of the night? "Hello?"

No response. "Hello?!" Nothing still. Sighing, Sho was about to put the phone away when he heard a yell from it, "Hey moron, look outside your window! And open it too damn it!"

"What?-" Sho went to the closest window near him, before opening it to let chilly wind come in. And what did he see? A flying teddy bear coming straight at him. "Oof-" Blinking, Sho picked up the teddy bear, a blue black one with a blue ribbon tied on it. Sho walked on the balcony of the apartment (Which he lived in the second floor) and looked down to see.. Manjoume wearing the jacket he made for him and with a cell phone.

"Merry Christmas you idiot. I had to find your place from Phoenix!"

Sho blinked before laughing through the phone. "Isn't it cold?... do you wanna come in?" Sho watched as Manjoume looked up at Sho before smirking. "Fine... It's not like I have anything to do tonight." "Because you have no life?"

Laughing as Sho heard Manjoume yell at him as he began to walk into the apartment complex, Sho hugged the teddy bear to himself.

Guess he wasn't going to be alone for this year's christmas after all.

* * *

_Clink_

Edo sighed as he was pouring out whiskey in his hotel room for Ryo and him. He couldn't stop his nerve-wreck at the moment: Ryo was in his hotel room... alone with only him. Not with Haou. Just.. him. hey, he had liked Ryo for five years since he met him on the third year of junior high, he had a right to dream of a chance of Ryo.

A dream only.

Edo knew so well of the teal-haired's feelings towards Haou: the gaze of love when ever haou was just laughing and smiling, whenever Ryo would speak of Haou so highly in conversations, the small gestures of kindness towards Haou...

Everything of Ryo's love was to Haou.

He personally envied the brunette that had the Kaiser's attention and love, but Haou would always tell him,_ "_

_He's only clinging on the past." _

Why he would say that? Edo never figured him out. Nobody did, perhaps only Yubel did, but that was because Yubel and Haou had went out during high school then suddenly breaking up by the end of it.

Perhaps that was why Ryo liked him, Haou was like a puzzle that nobody could solve.

Placing the bottle of whiskey and the glasses full of the alcohol on a tray, Edo made his way to where Ryo was at. Waiting in the mini living room of the hotel room. "Sorry about that-" He paused to see Ryo staring out to the sky and.. it was snowing.

Smiling, Edo set the tray down near Ryo, taking a seat next to Ryo on the small couch. "Seeing snow's common in Germany.. but it's nice to see it here." "Yeah..."

Silence was enveloping the room by the second, causing Edo to speak up, "So... What are you going to do for your visit here?" Hearing Ryo pick up the glass and sip at it, he heard Ryo speak roughly, "Just the usual... but..." "Jehu's in your way supposedly?"

Ryo looked to Edo as the silverette spoke, "It's slightly obvious you know. And it's too obvious to me as well." _Because I've watched you from far away... for five years._

"... I just don't like him. He's... getting to close to Haou," he drank some more, "and Haou's okay with it. With out any complaints."

Edo reached out to Ryo, but it was only to give him a slight pat on the back. "It's fine... Haou's hard to understand anyways. Not even Fubuki-san understood him.. and he's the guy who influenced Haou's personality most."

"True."

Both of them slightly drank before Ryo said, "Thanks... Sometimes I wish I wasn't in love with Haou.. instead... you." Edo nearly choked up on his drink before looking to Ryo, looking away with a flush.

"Thanks.."

But a pang hit his heart. Yes... only... a dream. It could only be a dream.

* * *

"ACHOO!"

Jehu looked up from his hot chocolate to see Haou sniffing. "Cold?" Shaking his head, Haou said, "Hell no, I bet Edo's talking about how evil I am behind my back! That evil little-" but he paused to hear Jehu's laughing.

"You really are interesting! Anyways... how do you think the little mistletoe prank went?" Grinning Haou smiling, "I put it in the most obvious place, but since my little brother's slightly dense, it should be successful!"

Both of them were at Jehu's relative's house since Jehu had moved in to look after Johan, and well.. there was nobody in the house in the moment. Looking to the clock, the teal haired male reached out to crease Haou's cheek, smiling. "So... will you make the sundae you made last time again for me?" Rolling his eyes Haou stick his tongue out at Jehu. "Why should I even make ANYTHING for you?"

But that was when Jehu pinned Haou on the bed, grinning evilly, "Because I can make that tongue of yours do something else?" smiling innocently, Haou spoke in a cute tone, "Oh really?" Quickly kneeing Jehu in the stomach, Haou allowed Jehu to be in pain as he leaned in to give Jehu a light kiss. "I'll just make something for the poor boy in pain."

As Haou left, Jehu hissed, "Damn it!"

The brunette soon found himself in the kitchen, making something for Jehu and him to eat. Sometimes he really questioned his relationship with Jehu. Yes he knew that he was Johan's cousin from Jehu himself... but... when the both of them tease each other and make fun of each other.. it felt so.. natural. And they weren't even going out. A fling perhaps? Na... Haou wasn't the type to suddenly sleep with somebody, at least... he thought so.

Sighing, he felt arms wrap around his waist, Jehu.

"Hmm cooking dinner? Smells good." Smiling Haou continued to cook before he asked, "... What do you think of our relationship?" "Hm?"

Tilting his head, the teal haired male asked with a slight evil smile on his face. "Oh? What you ask?-" "Tell me now or I'm burning your share of dinner."

In defeat, Jehu thought slightly thinking it over. He was interested in Haou yes... But when an image of Johan blushing over Judai came in his mind, he merely gagged. Their relationship wasn't so... sparkley and flowery like Johan's with Judai. In fact...

"... It's not a fling I know that much. But... I'm not gonna say it's a very happy love relationship," Jehu turned off the oven before hugging Haou tight to him,

"Think of it... as a challenge? Cat and Mouse. A game for me to some how unsolve you, the 'king' of Neospace who has the most mind twisting personality that nobody can figure out. And When I get into your heart... You'll be head over heels in love with me. And for you, you have to figure out how to make this rebel become your slave in love... because you should know.. I'm not easy to get."

_A game... _

"I won't be easy to get either Jehu**-kun**, don't you know.. nobody can solve me. Only my parents knew me so well, but they're gone. So you get no hints." Jehu smiled before leaning in dangerously close to Haou's lips breathing out, "Good... the less help I get... the more I'll have you to myself in the end."

After the declaration of the game Cat and Mouse... dinner was left untouched.

* * *

A/N: THERE WE A GO! )8 How you like that! The game of love is set and let's go on going with the process!


	10. Omake: White Or Black Cake

Johan Andreson; an aspiring Violinist, has messed up big time in one of his concerts. Now sent away by his family, he has to attend a japanese collage and live by himself in a small apartment.

However, his life suddenly changes when he enters Neos Cafe, meeting the genius patisserie Judai Yuki and finding out that magic does exist in cakes.

Author Notes:

*sigh*

As you can see on my profile, there's been a... mini war going on. Don't mind it too much, it's for the sake of others to understand that I wish for no part most of the insaneness/internet drama. We all had enough of it. NOW Less of the more depression, and more of the fun of Omakes!

And what is this Omake?.... Well... Let's say it has a big BANG to it.

I do not own Yu-Gi-oh Gx or else I'd hire the whole Yaoi community to create Yugioh Gx into a yaoi show. And with loads. And loads of spiritshipping.

* * *

_A few weeks ago before Christmas....._

It was the usual day for Johan as he went through his usual routine but when he got to work... he didn't expect everyone to be gathering around the kitchen door. Casually walking over, the male spoke up,

"Hello everyone. Why is everyone-" But the next thing that happened was Haou quickly covering Johan's mouth to keep the boy silent as Johan flailed. "MM!?! MMMN!N!?" What the hell was everyone doing?! But he felt a sharp painful elbow blow on the side as the brunette give Johan a rather dangerous glare. "Shut up if you wanna live!"

He calmed down at that second as he was dragged by Haou to take a peek through the door with Jun, Shou, Asuka, and Edo. Why was... everyone gathering like that? Feeling Haou's grip release slowly, the blunette took this chance to ask in a whispered hush, "Umm.. what's going on?"

Jun looked towards Johan before grabbing his collar and dragging him to a better view as he spoke, "_That_ monstrosity..." Tilting his head, Johan got curiosity get the best of him as he peeked in... only to see Judai mixing a bowl of some sort, he didn't have the good view thanks to the fact Edo and Haou were slightly blocking the way, and on the table was a simple white cake and a pure black cake that gave out the most scariest auras of cake he would ever see in his life.

"... What... Is... THAT?..." All of them shook their heads, to let Johan know that they had no idea what was going on.

Johan sighed a bit before he spoke, "Wonder why he's doing it.." Smiling, Haou patted Johan's shoulder. "Who knows... Who knows..."

"Who knows what?"

With a shout, most of everyone fell back slightly seeing Judai holding the two cakes one on each hand. The obvious male tilted his head before looking at Sho, "Is the store ready? Shouldn't everyone be working?" Sho weakily smiled before point out quickly, "OH! We were just checking up on you!" "??.. For what?"

Before anyone else could speak up, Edo spoke up with a smile. "To see if you were done with your side. Haou did want to make sure cakes were done exactly on time." "Ah! Is that so?" Asuka breathed out slightly before smiling. Edo and her had been temporary working here while managing the business back in Germany despite Yubel was still in Germany, they still had things to do.

"Ah! Actually! Can we open late today? I have something that I heard from of my class mates. Rei-chan told me something pretty cool, so could I try it?" Judai smiled brightly as he asked, giving them a warm smile. "Please?"

And... now in front of Johan and everyone else was two plates of cakes: one of a nice vanilla smell... and the other the black one that seemed dangerous. Very. Very. Dangerous. But everyone else also thought so so it seems, but Judai smiled sitting in the chair.

"Now~ Choose one cake by the time I count from 10 please?"

"10"

Johan looked between the white one and the black one quickly.

"9"

Which one, which one?!...

"8... 7.... 6.. 5...."

Was it the white one or the black one that would taste good and wouldn't kill them?..

"4..."

Augh, he didn't now if he was going to lose his life like when Jun would whenever he ate those weird experiments!

"3.."

But that was when he remembered..

"2.."

That Judai would always do the most craziest things so..

"1! All right Eat now!"

Johan had taken the fork and.. ate the black one.

And he didn't regret the taste either, it tasted so... sweet but it was slightly bitter. Almost like dark chocoloate mixed with a hint of vanilla. He grinned in satisfaction before the emerald eyes male looked around, paling at the sight.

Several of people; which were Jun, Sho, Asuka, and Edo, looked like the food was poison, which was possibly was due to the fact Judai and a long list of exploding normal food and making his 'experiments' deadly.

Haou however smiled slightly as he finished eating his black cake, "Now THAT was a good prank. I nearly fell for that Judai."

"Huh? It wasn't a prank. Rei-chan tld me that people who understood me really well would eat the black cake." That made Judai hop over to Johan, a smile on his face. "And This proves Johan is really a good person to understand me so well!"

Flushing slightly, Johan smiled before he spoke, "I'm just glad I'm not.... suffering." He glanced over to everyone else who had left quickly to get something to drink, as Judai laughed. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad! I only put strawberries, grape jelly, some burnt toast, some goat milk, and that weird 'rainbow mix' in the fridge, oh! I might have put a few odd other things in there!"

"..." Johan silently prayed mentally,

_Thank you god, I won't have to lose my life today._

_A/N: SO... How do you think of being a test subject of Judai's 'experiments'? Positions are open!_

_Btw the reason why Haou didn't eat it... was because Haou's Judai's brother, so it isn't a no brainer._


	11. Chap9: Cold Coffee

Johan Andreson; an aspiring Violinist, has messed up big time in one of his concerts. Now sent away by his family, he has to attend a japanese collage and live by himself in a small apartment.

However, his life suddenly changes when he enters Neos Cafe, meeting the genius patisserie Judai Yuki and finding out that magic does exist in cakes.

Author Notes:

So I guess I've established the point that Judai's lazy baking/experimenting= Stomach flu. And the fact is... typing up that chapter I was close to getting s stomach flu too! Ah the irony of it all!

*Oh BTW: On Snow Fairy, I announced that I would change Jehu's name into Yohan, but since this fanfics's TOO far ahead, I'll keep it as Jehu, since I'm too lazy to edit EVERY chapter. : ) *

But no more chatter, let's get going! And around this chapter is where the drama llama start for Ryo and Edo. PLus I apologize if my chapters are not up in their own top quality... I've been having headaches.

I do not own Yu-Gi-oh Gx or else I'd hire the whole Yaoi community to create Yugioh Gx into a yaoi show. And with loads. And loads of spiritshipping.

* * *

_"Yuki. What's with the grouchy face?" _

_Looking up from his book, eleven-year old Haou had looked up from his book and only to see a kind smiling brown haired male who had a soccer ball in his hands. The little brunette could recognize the smiling male anyway: Fubuki Tenjounin.. the most popular guy in his class that often laughed and made jokes with the silent Ryou. He looked away before shoving his face back in the pastry book. Fubuki however kneeled down to look at the cover. _

_"Ah. What is that book?" Haou looked up only to see Fubuki staring at him in curiosity. Being silent, he quickly thought of an excuse before replying with ease, "Magic. I'm learning to make a magical sundae for my brother."_

_Perhaps the other would just go away from that... only... Fubuki smiled happily before sitting next to Haou, eyes slightly sparkling. "Really?! Then can you teach me? I wanna make it for my little sister! She loves sundaes!" _

_Haou stared. Was this guy a freaking moron? "Are you stupid Tenjounin-san-" "Fubuki."_

_"Huh?" Fubuki grinned before he patted Haou's head. "Remember that. My name's Fubuki! Not Tenjounin. What's your name little smell caster, Yuki?" haou could only dumbly stare before he felt something bubble in him for the first time. almost... happiness. Cracking a small smile as Fubuki patted Haou's head. _

_"Haou."_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-**

THWACK!

Sending the alarm cock flying off the table, Haou yawned in his hotel room. Damn alarm clock. Sitting up, Haou looked around the room before he sighed. Why... was that dream coming up more often then he needed it. Lying back in bed, Haou closed his eyes once more.

When ever something was going to happen... that dream could come up. And recently over the past month after Christmas, he would end up waking up after that part of his childhood memory.

Oh well... he had to get somewhere, Haou had to play match maker after all.

* * *

"Manjoume-kun! Stop changing the beans in the coffee pot!" Sho glared down at Jun whom only glared back. "Your mix of coffee is horrible! I HAD to help you you know!"

As the two glared down over the simple little argument of which beans were the right one to put in, Johan laughed at the sight slightly. He hadn't noticed that Manjoume and Sho had gotten closer... perhaps even more friendlier after Christmas. Oh well, it wasn't him to pry into anybody's private life outside the cafe.

The door swung open for Haou to walk in to see Johan, strolling over casually as he slung a shoulder over Johan's neck, pulling him down to his level.

"So. How was my present from Christmas big guy?" Blinking, the teal-haired male smiled slightly, utterly confused by Haou's words. "Erm... if it was the new violet strings, case, music books, and bag... They're all-"

Lightly tapping Johan's forehead, Haou hissed in a soft whisper, "Not that you moron! I meant..."

He looked around to make sure Judai wasn't around before whispering, "If Judai started to kiss you on the cheek every day."

Johan had turned red before shaking his head, pulling away quickly, "Of course not!... We're friends! Haou-san what are you even THINKING in your head?" "Why my mind has the wonders of a mischievous CEO that also has a group of followers-"

Raising a hand Johan spoke bluntly, "I get the point." That was when he sighed. What would he even do about Judai? Sure he was starting to accept the fact that he was possibly in love with the patisserie with the way Judai was pushing into his heart with his warm bright personality, but... did the other feel the same? Maybe not. Not with that 'Ryo' person around.

Noticing this, Haou smiled before patted Johan's back. "Don't look discouraged. You're interesting, and just to let you know.. you have my approval." Walking off, he left Johan there with a slight smile on his face. It was only a matter of time before Judai could just realize that the most important person that could ever appear in his life... was his own violinist.

"... You look happy."

Jehu looked up from his book in the school library, seeing Ryo standing there with a glare on his face. The orange-eyed male smiled only. Ever since Ryo had started to work and visit Neos Cafe... he already hated him from his guts to his own soul. Why? This guy was always interfering when ever Jehu would come over to talk to Haou.

Speaking in a cool manner, Jehu turned his attention to the book.

"Maybe. That guy's interesting.. He is younger then me but, that guy really can wrap a person's mind around-" But he paused seeing the dangerous glint in the male's eyes.

Almost a male lion that's telling the other to back away from his mate.

"What do you even know about Haou? He's not that manipulative of a person. Haou's too good of a person for you-" That was when Jehu tsked.

What was the other spouting about?! He remembered that Haou told him one time that Ryou was his childhood friend, but... Standing up from the table, Jehu spoke harshly.

"What do YOU know about Haou?.. He isn't so innocent anymore. But he isn't weak either. I think you need to watch the news flash because last time I heard.. when did Haou not admit he was manipulative. I have never thought of him so pure of a person, but... would a real person accept the person despite the fact they're not pure?"

Ryo stood in shock slightly as Jehu turned away, walking out of the library with the book on the table. but when Jehu had gotten out, he sighed slightly. Someday he'd force Haou to tell him, when that person would become his.

* * *

_**That Night........**_

Sitting in a hotel room once more, Ryo sighed. What the hell... Slamming the drink of whiskey on the table, he laid back on his bed, drunk and tired. Why did he even come back?-

_"Ryo! Come on! help me play the ukulele!"_

Fubuki. Yes... he came here to help solve the case of Fubuki's coma... that was why he became a doctor and quit being a barista. He sighed before looking at his cell. Should he call Edo? Maybe.. he should. Taking the phone, he was about to call, when a knock was heard. He sighed before standing up from his bed, heading over to the door. Opening it, was...

Edo dressed in casual civilian clothes.

The silverette looked around before he saw Ryo. "Ah... Good... evening.. Ryo. I came here because Haou told me to come over... I'm not sure why." Blinking, that was the teal-haired male smiled to himself. Haou still cared about him... at least enough to send somebody that was willing to listen. "Come in. I need company too.."

When Edo sat down and got himself comfy, Ryo looked to the silver-haired male. "Do you want anything to drink?" "... C-Coffee...."

Blinking, Ryo stared in Edo in question. Coffee? When did... Edo became a coffee fan? As he remembered it right, the boy would always object to sipping the so called , 'deadly substance', but he froze when Edo shyly looked over to Ryo, speaking up,

"Erm... I know I used to hate it... but I've gotten adjusted to it thanks to work and all." Smiling, Ryou spoke, "All right." That was when Ryou went off to brew a warm cup of coffee, leaving Edo alone.

However... the poor silverette found his heart beating faster by the second. No.. This was bad. He had personally planned to act a bit stronger, to be his old arrogant self. But why... when around Ryo it would falter down into this.. stupid 'shy litte boy' personality?!

His thoughts were cut off when Ryo sat next to him with the cup of coffee before the other asked, "... Edo. Do you think I don't understand Haou anymore?" Looking up, the silverette blinked. Haou? Again?...

"Edo?"

That was when the anger began to boil in him that was held in for so many years. First on Christmas when he was suppose to spend time more with him.. Ryo brings up Haou. Then even all of the other times, that person would hint more towards Haou. Seeing the image of a smiling grinning laughing Haou in his mind, Edo glared at Ryo. "You... haven't cared about how I felt..."

He stood up before placing the cup of coffee down, walking out of the room before Ryou could get to him with a few tears in his eyes. Damn it Haou...

* * *

A/N: That's the end of this chapter! And look forward to the next one.... be cause a certain person we all know and love is coming in the story with a big role!


	12. Chap 10: Red Velvet Cake

Johan Andreson; an aspiring Violinist, has messed up big time in one of his concerts. Now sent away by his family, he has to attend a Japanese collage and live by himself in a small apartment.

However, his life suddenly changes when he enters Neos Cafe, meeting the genius patisserie Judai Yuki and finding out that magic does exist in cakes.

Author Notes:

Hey guys! Back with another chapter! I've been discouraged lately due to the fact my writing skills haven't been on the top notch of things.

So I decided to get a beta reader. Yes you heard me, a beta reader.

I wanted to get more help and more input from a fellow fan about my grammar, sentence structure, plot, and so on. The reason why is that I don't very much get a lot critical review if my writing's bad or good, but I still love your reviews from others who love my fanfics!

I'm also thinking of putting Snow Fairy on hiatus, so I can focus more on this story's development.

I do not own Yu-Gi-oh Gx or else I'd hire the whole Yaoi community to create Yugioh Gx into a yaoi show. And with loads. And loads of spiritshipping.

* * *

That whole month after the incident, Edo had been harsher towards everyone. And sometimes when the other felt like it, he locked himself in his hotel room. Haou had tried several times to get Edo out...but his assistant would never come out. He even tried to get Ryo to talk to Edo, but even then...Ryo had been too focused on helping Fubuki awaken from his coma.

And that drove the poor male up the wall in anger. Why were his friends morons?!

Groaning, he banged his head gently on his bed pillow. Haou didn't know what to do anymore, but he felt his stress increasing little by little after what had happened a few days ago.

_"Haou, is it okay for me to go back to Germany?"_

_Looking up from his dinner that night, Haou merely choked on his noodles. He and Edo had went out to eat ramen as his attempt to talk to his friend, but when he brought this up, he didn't know what to do anymore._

_Catching his breath as he remembered how to breath again, Haou could only stare at Edo. "Edo... It'd be fine with me, but—"_

_At thatt, Edo held up his hand to stop Haou from saying anything else. The silverette sipped his water calmly. "Did you think I wouldn't find out about your plans?" Silence. Setting the water down, he had a gentle smile on his face._

_"It's fine. Even if Ryo would only ever like you, it'd be fine. It's not like he'd ever love me in that way. After all, I'm only his comfort doll." That was when he looked up at Haou with a proud strong face. "Besides, do you think I'd let a moron like him get in my way? I'm the proud Edo Phoenix, so that's why," he stood up slightly as he payed the bill, "I don't want you to worry about me anymore, Haou."_

_And Edo walked out of the restaurant, leaving Haou dumbstruck._

That moron. Where was Fubuki when you needed him?

* * *

It was night, and Ryo was working overtime in the hospital. Sighing, he sipped on the office coffee that he had made during the late hours of the night.

And god, it tasted like crap, which was a lot like how he was feeling right now.

After what had happened with Edo, Ryo was so confused that he drowned himself in his work, and more importantly...getting Fubuki back to normal. Sighing once more, he began to walk towards the hospital room where Fubuki slept in a coma. A fresh vase of roses was set on the bedside table.

Asuka.

Walking over, he stared at his old friend's face that slept in a still coma. That idiot... he had been sleeping for about six years now…so why didn't he wake up? Everyone was waiting for the typical moron to come back with his ukulele, and sing with Haou about some cheesy love song to get a girl for Fubuki.

Where were those days when the moron would bug him and help him out? Where was his best friend?

Sighing, he didn't ponder as he stared at Fubuki's sleeping face. "Wake up you moron. Everyone's waiting for you to wake up." With that said, Ryo stood up and left the room without any knowledge if Fubuki had heard his words.

But he would know by the next morning.

* * *

"M-MARUFUJI-SENSEI!"

Looking up from his x-rays of a recent patient, Ryo had went home to pick up something only to see the morning nurse come running at him. Her face was not in a face of panic. In fact, she had a bright smile upon her face.

"T-Tenjouin-san woke up! He woke up! It's a miracle!"

.

.

.

"WHAT?!"

Dashing past the nurse, Ryo ran into where he had left Fubuki last night, only to see a brunette sitting up and looking outside.

F-Fubuki.

He was alive... and... sitting up. As if to acknowledge that Fubuki was there from six years ago, he spoke up,

"Fubuki?"

Unlike the responses he had to get for six years of silence, the head turned around, meeting silver eyes. That was when Fubuki flashed his trademark smile as he waved.

"Ryo-ryo! It looks like something happened since I was last awake! I didn't expect myself to be found in the hospital bed, Oh! That chick earlier, she was really shocked when I woke up! She was freaking out more than Yubel did whenever we put a bug near him—Ryo?..."

Unable to hold it in any longer, Ryo laughed softly before he spoke in a relieved voice, "You're back... You're back... Everyone will be…so glad!" Thank god to whoever had answered his prayer.

* * *

Haou sighed slightly as he began to walk to the hospital, heading over to see Fubuki. He hadn't seen Fubuki for so long; since three years ago... after that incident. Sighing, the male continued to walk in whilst smelling the distasteful smell that lingered... It made him sick. Why? It reminded him of when his parents died in a car accident. Haou stopped by the door where Fubuki's name was shown and opened the door, ready to see the usual sight of Fubuki's sleeping face.

But what he didn't expect was to see Fubuki... staring back at him.

_W-what?!.._

Why was…Fubuki awake?!.. All thoughts vanished as Fubuki smiled slightly. With a weak voice, the familiar male from his memories spoke weakly, "... Hey Haou.."

Haou couldn't help but choke up before he quickly walked over. "W-When did you wake up?!..." Gently, Fubuki patted Haou's head. "I…don't know. Ryo just finished his examination with me... Damn, everything's changed huh? I didn't know Ryou looked so cool in a lab coat..."

That was when he gently stroked the top of the bruentte's head. "You look like you grew up too Haou... but you haven't changed."

Sniffing slightly away some tears, the CEO spoke in a weakened state, "F**k, you took too long to wake up, you bastard. I can't do everything by myself... You better help me from now on, damn it!"

"Didn't we promise? Of course..."

And for the first time, Haou found himself crying softly while trying to hide the tears from his friend.

* * *

"Eh?!... Fubuki woke up?.. T-That's great!"

Edo smiled as he busily packed for his flight to Germany in about a few days, since he wanted to get out of here quickly as possible. But his hand was shaking as Ryo had called him to tell him that Fubuki had woken up.

Trying to act calm, he asked, "And?... when are you going to tell everyone else in Neos cafe?" _"Well... I wanted to wait a a day until Fubuki feels adjusted before seeing how much his friends and sister changed." _

Edo nodded. It was logical; Fubuki had just gotten out of the coma recently, so it wasn't a good idea to push the poor guy.

"Anyways…just wait until he starts playing the ukulele and he'll be fine." _"Edo!-"_

"Bye."

Hanging up, the sliverette walked towards the balcony window, watching as an airplane flew over a building. Soon, he was going to be on that plane to Germany, but unlike what Haou wanted… he was going to leave with a broken heart.

Possibly a broken heart that wouldn't heal for a while.

He turned away from the window and spoke with a fake cheerful tone, "All right! Time to finish up! The sooner, the better!"

* * *

Walking back, Ryou sighed as he smiled looking through the result papers. Fubuki was in good condition, after a few days of rest, Fubuki would be back playing the ukulele like a moron again. He was making his way back to Fubuki's room when... he saw Haou standing there by the door.

"Haou?"

Haou turned his head before he smiled. "I saw him awake...." _Ah, so Haou found out too. _Nodding, Ryou began to walk over to the door before he was stopped by Haou's hand grabbing his arm.

"Ryo. I'm going to make this clear and simple as much as possible since my worries are now clear."

_**SLAP**_

Ryou blinked as he felt the stinging impact of Haou's slap. What the hell?!- The bruentte however glared at him before speaking bluntly, "Get over me. I don't love you in that way at all, you are only and will only have a place in my heart as a close friend you god damn moron."

Taking out a piece of paper with the date, time, and the flight that Edo would get on baord to Germany, he promptly shoved it in Ryo's arms. Haou's golden eyes glimmed in a threatening glimmer, as he spoke,

"Open your eyes and see reality."

* * *

A/N: Yup! It was Fubuki!... And about the incident... it'll be stated in the next chapter! Look forward to it and the llamas coming up!\

And oh, please leave some reviews okay? I'd love some love from my fans ; v ;


	13. Author's Note

Yeah I bet all of you were all:

OH MY GOD DID SHE UPDATE-

Sorry guys, but I CAN'T update at the moment. Why? My grades right now... they're suffering.

So I'm gonna ask of you guys a favor: to please wait until my finals are over and my school year so I can only just worry about easy summer school classes, as I have health and one semester worth of history.

As you guys are fans, I don't wanna delay on the chapter, and I got half of it done!

So please understand that this will take a while for me to finish up school.

With love,

Manalio


	14. Chap 11: Sweet Coffee Cake

Johan Andreson; an aspiring Violinist, has messed up big time in one of his concerts. Now sent away by his family, he has to attend a Japanese collage and live by himself in a small apartment.

However, his life suddenly changes when he enters Neos Cafe, meeting the genius patisserie Judai Yuki and finding out that magic does exist in cakes.

Author Notes:

I'm here to drink pepsi and write fanfiction, but I ran out of pepsi...

Hey guys! I'm back and ten times more awesomefied~! Thank you for patiently waiting for this chapter, so because of that... this chapter's gonna be a HELL a lot longer for you guys. And to get the proshipping drama out of the way. Damn you Ryo. And Edo too. ._.

Btw; IT'S SUMMER!

I do not own Yu-Gi-oh Gx or else I'd hire the whole Yaoi community to create Yugioh Gx into a yaoi show. And with loads. And loads of spiritshipping.

* * *

What…had just happened?

Touching his cheek, Ryo sighed lightly, looking down at the piece of paper. On the paper was information about Edo's flight, but...it wasn't what had completely crushed his emotions at the moment...

_"Get over me. I don't love you in that way at all, you only have a place in my heart as a close friend, and you always will you goddamn moron."_

_Taking out a piece of paper with the date, time, and the flight that Edo would get on board to Germany, he promptly shoved it in Ryo's arms. Haou's golden eyes glimmered in a threatening glow, as he spoke,_

_"Open your eyes and see reality."_

He shook his head as he began to walk back to his office. What would he do? Edo already seemed ticked off at him anyways. Would he even care if he saw him off?

He didn't know.

* * *

A week had passed since then.

And well…when Johan had woken up and walked over to Judai's place that morning, all he received was a happy shout and scream.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? YES!"

Johan tilted his head and rubbed his eyes as he listened to Judai, who was bouncing all over the house. He couldn't help but laugh and giggled loudly.

"What happened? You seem to be really happy."

The brunette smiled brightly before noticing the smiling violinist. "Johan!~ Today _IS_ great! Because Fubuki finally woke up from his coma!"

Ah, Fubuki. Johan had never gotten the full story behind this Fubuki person; all he knew was that he was the closest friend of Ryo and Haou, and that he had gotten into an accident that led to his own coma-like state. He gave a bright smile.

"That's great! Well...? Are we allowed to see him? I'm sure it'd be great for you to see him conscious for once."

The energetic male nodded happily as he spun in the room in glee. For Judai, the news of Fubuki being awake made him ridiculous happy, because Fubuki had looked after him as a second brother whenever Haou wasn't there. Walking into the kitchen, he gave Johan a happy grin.

"I'll make you a good breakfast, so wait there!"

As Johan went to sit on the bed, Kuriboh curled up on Judai's pillow, causing him to smile. If he knew Judai well enough, the patisserie would possibly have everyone take a break for the day, and then he'd throw a small party for Fubuki. Question is... would Jehu come for Haou's sake?

* * *

"Hell, no! And you damn well know I'm not stepping in that place when that so called... Kaiser pain in the ass is there!"

Johan sighed. Scratch that. He poked at his omelette rice as he continued to speak. "You know, I'm sure Ryo-san is more mature then that—"

"What if Judai had a crush on him, huh? How would you feel if Ryo tried to make moves on Judai?"

Promptly, the violinist stabbed the omelette rice with his spoon with a grimace upon his face. The image of the Kaiser hugging and being lovey dovey with Judai had struck a few nerves in his chest.

There was no way in **HELL** that would ever happen.

"See?" Jehu smirked as he sipped his soda, "That's how I feel."

Sighing, Johan began to eat his mushed up rice with a frown on his face. Jeez... why did his cousin always have to be right when it came to things like this? "So... I guess you're not gonna see Fubuki-san anyways?"

"Pfft, why should I? Anyways, I'm gonna go practice a bit. Tell Haou that I want a date with him soon!~"

_Go tell him yourself, you retarded cousin._

Johan headed to work after classes were over. He had a slight smile on his face as he arrived at the door of the cafè.

_Closed._

As he had expected, the cafè was closed today.

But he went ahead and opened the door anyways, violin case sill in hand. He was met with the sight of Judai jumping on him and hugging him, "Fubuki—! Oh, wait. Wrong person!"

However, by the time Judai could get off, Johan was blushing madly and stuttering.

"W-What the—J-Judai—?"

Haou, who was in earshot, cackled loudly holding his stomach. "I-I can't believe it worked!"

But Haou wasn't the only one laughing: Sho was trying to cover his mouth whilst in middle of pinning up a paper rose on the wall, Jun just smirked in amusement while setting up the tables, and Edo held up his video camera. "Blame Haou."

Johan twitched. So Haou was the culprit after all.

Pushing all thoughts of irritation aside, he looked around the cafe decorated in several of party goods. The normal Victorian style cafe was now decorated of several of stars, hearts, smiley faces, and a large banner that said: Welcome Back, 10-join!

"Did you guys just finish?"

Judai grinned and nodded. "Uh huh! But when Fubuki gets here, Haou and I are gonna make a huge cake! So look forward to it!" But what he did next completely surprised Johan. He hugged him again.

"You're actually really warm, Johan."

At this, the teal-haired male blushed a bright red color. "T-Thank you...?" The warm body contact from the other hugging him made him feel rather embarrassed, despite the fact he was a foreigner. After all, it_was_ JUDAI of all people hugging him!

Haou smiled slightly. Ah~ When Fubuki got here, things would get interesting.

* * *

On the other hand, Ryo was getting irritated. Why?

Because Fubuki couldn't stop talking for ONE second about how beautiful his little sister had become…and the fact that Fubuki was playing the ukulele like a moron. He glanced over at Asuka, only noticing her smile; which was a given since her older brother had finally woken up.

He sat back down on the car seat before Fubuki had paused in his performance, and slung an arm over Ryo's neck. A grin was plastered on his face as he poked Ryo's cheek.

"So~ Ryo! Mind giving me an update on your love life? Asuka's so boring for not having a boyfriend yet, so I wanna hear if your true love has finally come—"

Ryo shoved Fubuki off of him. "Why would I tell you? And we're almost at the cafe."

Shrugging, Fubuki went back to chatting with his sister, but in the back of his mind a few thoughts began to form.

_What the hell had happened?_

Looking out the window of the car, Asuka smiled as the car came to a stop. She spoke up, "Nii-san. We're here. Back home."

Fubuki smiled. The old café…it was still the same as he remembered it so many years ago.

Yet things had changed since then. Asuka had grown up into a wonderful lady that he was proud to call his sister. But what happened to his two 'younger brothers'? He opened the door and proudly stepped out along with Ryo and Asuka.

No questions, he'd just stroll in and…see what changed. But Fubuki didn't expect two people to suddenly hug him out of the blue, screaming out, "Fubuki-san!"

He was caught by surprise, but managed to keep his balance. In his arms were Judai and Sho, hugging him tightly. They merely looked up and gave him a bright smile.

"Welcome home!"

That was when a soft smile appeared on Fubuki's face. Judai had grown up to be such a looker, and the fact that he shared so many of Haou's features also made him slightly worried. Hopefully the boy was still protected from stalkers.

Sho hadn't grown taller, but he had gained such a more mature look in his face, making Fubuki smile. Really... this kid seemed like he could surpass Ryo any moment now.

"I'm home."

* * *

Johan was finishing up the touches on the decorations. The violinist had been attaching the last flower on the stairway when he heard some chattering from the second floor. Had Fubuki arrived?

He descended downstairs, smiling as he saw Judai and Shu hugging a brunette, Haou laughing and ruffling Judai and Sho's heads, Asuka smiling along side with Ryo, and Edo recording this joyful moment with his camera. Johan looked to the side to see Manjoume watching from far away, and walked over to where Manjoume was so they both wouldn't get in the way for the time being.

"Everyone's having a good time, right Manjoume-san?"

Scoffing, Manjoume shrugged as he looked to the side once more, "They're clearly ignoring us, why did they even want us here again?"

He laughed weakly, hearing Manjoume bring up the fact. For once... Manjoume was right. Both of them were left out of this joyous event, but it was a given: they both didn't know Fubuki very well.

"Well," A voice called out to Johan and Manjoume, "Who are those two?"

Both of them looked up from their conversation to see Fubuki walking over to them with a smile. He looked at Johan and Manjoume before he grinned, "So these two are the ones I've been hearing from Haou. The miracle barista," He looked over to Manjoume, "Manjoume Jun right? I never expected you to be working here."

Johan glanced over to the raven-haired barista, who had a rather threatening glare plastered on his face at the moment. But it didn't faze Fubuki a bit.

In fact he merely laughed and ruffled Manjoume's hair. "Jeeze, your attitude's worse than Haou's when we were kids!" But as Manjoume nearly tried to attack him with insults, he turned his attention to Johan.

"And you must be Johan... I've heard a lot of things about you!"

Tensing up, Johan smiled slightly before he said, "You must be Fubuki-san…" But he never expected Fubuki to suddenly grab him and ruffle his hair.

"Hahaha! You can drop the 'san' you know. After all, you've been good friends with Judai, isn't that right Judai?" Laughing, the brunette walked over, and gave Johan and Fubuki a bright smile.

"Yeah! We've been great friends so don't worry, you're like family now Johan."

And at that point, warmth welled in Johan's heart. Growing up, his family had been involved more into music than family-time, so he would spend his time learning to play the piano and violin so his parents could compliment him. However, they only compliment him if he won an award... which had stopped when he grew up, so for Judai to opening accept him as his 'family'... it made him smile brightly.

"Of course..."

Little did they know, Haou was grinning evilly at this development.

* * *

The whole party had been great, as everyone was involved in trying to fill in Fubuki about what happened in life and several of silly antics had happened. One of them being Manjoume's tripping and falling on a white cake that Judai had set out for Fubuki.

Eventually, as everything had died down, Sho went home with Manjoume while Haou had gone off to the hotel to prepare something. Johan looked up at the clock as he was cleaning up the dishes with Judai in the kitchen. It was rather silent in the kitchen, and only the clattering of plates echoed in the room,

It was…rather awkward. Emerald eyes glanced over to the smiling Judai. What could he say in this situation?

"Johan."

Nearly breaking the plate he was drying out of shock, Johan looked over to Judai with a smile. "Yeah? Judai?"

The expression on the other's eyes seemed to be dazed as he spoke, "What did you think of Fubuki?"

He thought slightly of Asuka's older brother. "He's a very nice person; bright and energetic. Though, I'm shocked he gets along really well with Haou. And to make things better, he even gets Ryo to laugh! That usually stuck-up guy who never says anything can actually laugh with Fubuki around!"

Hearing laughter from Judai, a dust of red covered the violinist face. Did he say something wrong?

Judai continued to clean the plates, still smiling, "I can see why you're shocked about Ryo laughing. But he isn't that bad... He's really nice and..." A pause. "He was my 'silly' teenager crush, but he rejected me."

When he heard those words slip past Judai's lips, Johan nearly dropped the plate again.

It was true then.

_"What if Judai had a crush on him, huh? How would you feel if Ryo tried to make moves on Judai?"_

Why did his cousin have to be right all of the time? The soft expression on Judai's face when he looked at Ryo... It screamed out the cold truth to Johan.

Ignoring the pain tingling in his heart, he managed to speak. "I see... I have nothing against you liking a guy if that's what you're saying, "

_What the hell was he saying?_

"But…If he rejected you…He had no idea what he's missing out on. You're kind, bright, energetic, and you also have your 'magic'! He's a dumb ass for sure!—" Covering his mouth to stop himself from saying any more, Johan found himself blushing madly.

What was he spouting on about? He had no right to say anything like that! But little did he know, Judai was blushing bright red from Johan's words.

Clearing his throat, Johan quickly finished drying the plates and set them in the dish washer. He closed it quickly after putting in the gel. Johan quickly walked towards the door before he stopped. "But…I'm serious. You're really great…I'll see you later okay?"

With that Johan left quickly in embarrassment, leaving Judai there. Slowly, Judai covered his mouth, still blushing, as he smiled brightly to himself.

"…Johan…"

* * *

"Ryo."

Looking up at the smiling Fubuki, the male watched as Fubuki walked over to him and stared into his eyes. "You're troubled right now aren't you…? Your eyes always dim down whenever something bad happens."

He scoffed lightly before looking away from Fubuki. Fubuki shook his head. Ryo would always be like this: the person who keeps everything to himself…and he already heard everything from Haou.

Fubuki only stood up straight before he spoke, "Phoenix, huh…? I never knew he liked you." No response. "Too bad Haou's too much like the wind; he can never be caught."

That was when Ryo spoke up, "What? You think I didn't know that from the beginning…?"

_Uh-oh, crossed the line._

The brunette patted Ryo's shoulder in a comforting manner. "Ryo... Haou's been like that since his parents died; it's only to avoid more pain. It's the same case with Yubel and you. Yubel loved Haou so much that he became scared of Yubel's passionate love. For you... he can't see you more than a brother…it's the same as loving Judai in that way." That was when he looked to Ryo, "But now, you have to make a decision. Keep chasing Haou for the past, or chase Edo for the future."

Dark teal eyes looked up at Fubuki, who gave him a wide grin. "Just don't forget we're friends, I'll support you and help you either way."

A smile appeared on Ryo's face. "Thanks..."

"No problem." As Ryo began to walk off, he spoke, "I'll see you later, Asuka's coming to get you from the hospital."

Tomorrow…he had to make the decision.

* * *

_+ At Domino Airport +_

"Haou…I'm going to be late for my flight."

Edo was at the gate of departing arrivals as Haou was trying to pull him back, as if he was making him wait for someone. The brunette frowned. It was almost time for the plane to take off! Where was Ryo? Didn't Fubuki promise that Ryo was coming?

Unable to afford wasting any more time, Edo harshly pulled his arm away from Haou and glared at his highschool friend. "I'm NOT going to waste any more time! I need to go!"

"But—!"

The silver-haired male groaned, turned away, and walked towards the gate for departing arrivals. He wasn't going to stay here longer then he needed to…if it meant he wouldn't ever see Ryo ever again—

"EDO!"

... Ryo?

He stopped in his tracks as he heard footsteps approach him from behind. Gripping tightly on his bangs, Edo felt panic rush through his mind, but also a bit of anger welled up in him. Why was Ryo here of ALL the times he chose to be there for him? "Ryo-san... Why are you here?"

No answer. Typical.

Unable to take this anymore, Edo began to move on before he was stopped by a strong grip on his wrist. He began to resist, shaking the hand off his wrist. "Ryo! Let me go—!"

But Ryo had pulled him into a strong hug from the back, turning him into a bright red color, but also a rather pissed off little guy. Unable to comprehend the situation, he found himself speaking in German,

"W-Was die Hölle? Ryo! Lassen Sie mich gehen lassen Sie mich gehen! … Sie lieben Haou! Nicht ich!" (1)

Ryo however held him tighter before he whispered, "I'm sorry."

_What…?_

"Edo. I knew your flight was today, Haou told me. But…I chose to come here to say sorry to you..."

_Don't say it Ryo... It's just a dream..._

"And that when you come back. Let's... go out properly. Not as friends.. but casual dating?" Ryo at that point loosened his grip on Edo, whom only flushed madly.

Turning around, Edo eyed Ryo before he sighed. "... Fine. But!"

Edo pointed at Ryo, "Don't expect me to be all head over heels in love with you like back in high school! I won't back down like I did last time!"

But it irriated him when Ryo only chuckled, "All right... I'm just glad you're back to your old self."

That only sent Edo into a blushing rage before grabbing his bags and leaving quickly, yelling at Ryo and Haou, "I am SO not coming back for a few more years!"

Walking over, a hand slapped Ryo's back harshly and a laugh erupt came from Haou. "So forward Ryo! At least you didn't french kiss him like when you tried to ask me out... Well, you should have huh? It would have sent out little Edo into a fist of rage and he wouldn't come back!"

"Tch, who said I would do that to Edo? He deserves respect," The teal-haired male turned away from the grinning CEO. "Besides, you were different because you were someone who hates simple confessions didn't you?"

"Ah, touché."

Haou patted Ryo's shoulder. Everyone had reverted back to their old relationship: the typical brotherly like relationship they always had from the start of their first meeting, something that the brunette was glad to keep. Now... the next thing on his agenda…

"Ryo, would you like to help Fubuki and me with Judai and Johan?"

* * *

In the kitchen, while Johan and Judai were eating breakfast, both of them sneezed at the same time.

Both of them innocently unaware of Haou's evil plans.

* * *

A/N:

(1)- W-What the hell? Ryo! let me go let me go!... You love Haou! Not me! (Thank you babelfish OTL)

About the childhood past... I'll be writing out a pre-sequel after this fanfic, so you readers will have a more vivid image of what they went though together.

Well, FINALLY I got the damn Proshipping out of the way, Ryo was starting to tick me off personally. Now it's time for a bit of the spirtishipping for you guys!

And well I'm shocked: people are actually liking Haou's personality that I gave him. I thought it'd be easy to stick to the silent guy who will kill you but it's fun typing up this type of Haou! I kinda wanna write more stories about him and his Childhood/Adolescence friends (Ryo, Fubuki, Edo, Yubel) after this fanfic, so look forward to that. ovo

Btw: while we were getting this up, me and Frostii went 'rage' on this so. HAHAHA.


	15. Chapter 12: Entertanier's Chocolate

Johan Andreson; an aspiring Violinst, has messed up big time in one of his concerts. Now sent away by his family, he has to attend a japanese collage and live by himself in a small apartment.  
However, his life suddently changes when he enters Neos Cafe, meeting the genius pâtisserie Judai Yuki and fidning out that magic does exist in cakes.

I do not own Yu-Gi-oh Gx or else I'd hire the whole Yaoi community to create Yugioh Gx into a yaoi show. And with loads. And loads of spiritshipping.

* * *

"Haou."

Turning his attention to Judai, Haou placed down the newspaper.

"Yeah? What is it, Judai?"

To his surprise, Judai was smiling slightly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Erm... Remember when you said you wanted to hang out tomorrow?" Ah yes, the usual brother bonding day that they did.

Haou nodded; he hadn't forgotten that he had asked. "Yes, we were going to go to an arcade and watch a movie after…but what is it? Did you wanna do it some other day?"

"Yeah…You see, I wanted to take Johan out," said Judai.

Haou paused. Wait. Johan?

"Out to see the neighborhood since he hasn't spent that much time shopping or exploring." The older brother's pupils widened. Was his little brother...? "And it's gonna be Valentine's Day soon, and I wanna see if I can get him something. But don't tell him, okay?"

That was when the little matchmaker inside of Haou screamed in shock.

**_'MY LITTLE BROTHER WANTS TO TAKE SOMEBODY OUT ON A DATE?'_**

However, on the outside he kept the cool expression on his face and smiled happily at his brother.

"Of course you can! Just be sure to get pictures or some kind of souvenir in memory of your first date!"

"Haou!"

But little did Judai know... Haou found himself plotting so many evil plans in that hyper-and-full-of-candy brain of his. After all the relationship between the two was going WAY to slowly.. he need to fast forward it with a remote.

* * *

Choking a bit on his latte, Fubuki stared at his best friend with a shocked expression.

"Wait you're serious? Judai's—?"

That was when two hands covered his mouth and muffled his loud voice. Haou glared slightly at Fubuki when he had recovered. Glancing quickly to Johan, who was busy playing the 'Entertainer(1)' on his violin while a customer was playing piano for him, he pulled his hands away from Fubuki.

"Shhh...! If Johan hears you, he'll find out about it! It's supposed to be a surprise from Judai." Haou sipped his hot chocolate. "And we can't play cupid if that happens, you moron!"

Fubuki made a pained expression.

"Oh Haou, you injure me with your words!" Pif. Drama king.

Then again, Haou had always known Fubuki to be a rising idol in the works. When his friends had tried out for an agency, he had expected him to be an idol right away. If only he hadn't been put in a coma, Fubuki would no doubt be popular on television.

"Anyways…We _must_, for _sure_, make sure that their date goes out well! And I need to make sure my little brother doesn't get into anything weird with Johan."

Fubuki just smiled. "So in the end it's the over-protective brother versus the brother who wants his brother to get a boyfriend—UGH!" Getting kicked ever-so harshly on the leg by Haou, the male smiled,

"And I swear on my title as the Supreme King of business…that I will make sure my brother will both keep his virginity **AND** get a proper boyfriend!"

Even if it meant that he would have to use his 'Supreme King' touch to make Johan obey his every command.

* * *

As Johan finished his performance, the poor victim sneezed once more. He groaned slightly from the sneeze, was he catching a cold? Oh well, it was already past Christmas... and spring would be arriving soon.

Placing the violin back in its rightful spot, he felt a hand tap his shoulder. He turned around only to see a smiling Sho holding a tray of coffee. He pointed at the kitchen. "Aniki wants to talk to you for a bit about something. That's all Judai wanted me to say." Turning his attention back to serving the coffee, he left Johan in his confusion.

Judai? What would he need to talk to him about…?

With that thought in mind, Johan made his way into the kitchen to see Judai standing there. "Johan! You done?"

He nodded, smiling gently at the brunette. However, today, something seemed off about Judai: fidgeting, a flushed face, and a small meek smile from the other.

To the violinist... he looked rather... adorable. Too damn adorable. His mind screamed.

_'W-What's with this sudden pheromones coming from Judai..? Wait…is this… possibly…a CONFESSION?'_

"Johan, I wanted to ask you something…" Johan flushed. His heart wasn't ready for this! "It's about Valentine's Day."

Oh. It wasn't a confession—wait…what? Valentine's Day?

"I wanted to ask you..." Perhaps…it was… "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out? You know, get to know the city a bit? Please? It's only for tomorrow."

A date.

At this point, both Johan's mind and heart flipped in circles and jigged. Indeed, today was a good day!

Johan smiled at the brunette. But inside, he was trying to keep cool; his crush had asked him out on a date!

"Of course I'd like to go! Erm…I guess we'll be meeting at my place, then? I don't have any classes that day, so we can hang out as long as you want."

Beaming, the patisserie nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, that'd be great! I'll wake you up at nine?"

Johan merely laughed. "You don't have to wake me up! I'll properly get up!"

"No way!" Judai shook his head, showing he wouldn't allow it.

From being next-door neighbors with his co-worker, he found out that Johan had odd sleeping habits such as: sleeping at 12 p.m. during work. He also found Johan studying in the middle of the night then suddenly crashing to the ground. It worried him.

"I'll wake you up, so don't argue back. But I'll be looking forward to tomorrow, okay? I need to get back to work, but you can go on ahead," he patted the violinist's shoulder, "You've done enough for today, so take a break!"

Leaving it at that, Judai went back to the kitchen.

However, what he left behind from their conversation was a very happy Johan.

* * *

Spending the rest of his time back in his small apartment, Johan looked through his clothes. What to wear for tomorrow?~ Sure, he felt like a girl for picking out clothes from his closet, but it was a date with Judai!

Judai. The one person who had been in his mind for so long! Not mention Judai _did_ like Ryo…but what if…

Judai was starting to like him?

The excitement in him only increased tenfold. For sure, it wasn't going to be a sweet and sugary relationship, like in those Japanese mangas he managed to pick up from the store for entertainment…but like hell he gave a damn! He was getting attention from Judai!

And he was gonna make the best out of it.

If only he knew what was Haou planning…in his little evil mind.

* * *

A/N:

(1)- A song by Scott Joplin. It a cheerful nice and happy song can get anybody in the mood to swing and dance :D

I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG

I SWEAR TO GOD I AM *SOB*

I've been busy with so much... that it's hard. It'll be harder so don't expect fast updates . _ .

The chapter had to end quickly but I'll make it up int he next one ; v ;


	16. Chapter 13: Lemon Tart

Johan Andreson; an aspiring Violinst, has messed up big time in one of his concerts. Now sent away by his family, he has to attend a collage in Japan and live by himself in a small apartment.  
However, his life suddenly changes when he enters Neos Cafe, meeting the genius pâtisserie Judai Yuki and fidning out that magic does exist in cakes.

I do not own Yu-Gi-oh Gx or else I'd hire the whole Yaoi community to create Yugioh Gx into a yaoi show. And with loads. And loads of spiritshipping.

* * *

Ah.

It was such a perfect day!

Fresh air, some clouds floating in the blue sky, and better yet: a date with the lovely Judai.

Yes you're reading right fans, a date.

A grin over took the violinist's face, oh how he felt like a girl and being excited for the first day but hey: it was with the very guy he liked! Even if they were both guys, it was STILL a date. Who the hell wouldn't be so excited?

Fixing his untamed hair, Johan grinned to himself in front of the mirror. He would find a way to get Judai's heart today, a vow he made to himself the moment he fell asleep last night.

Too bad he didn't plan on a certain CEO would be interrupting this wondrous day.

* * *

"This is Supreme to Flamboyant, do you read me?"

"Yup, and I got Ryou over here as well."

Silence...

"Haou. Fubuki. Exactly what the hell did you drag me over to Judai's apartment. Don't tell me you're doing something stupid again." Looming over two suspicious characters, the doctor sighed as the shortest one spoke up with glee,

"We're being detectives! And you're part of this Ryou! It's... my precious little brother's first date! I gotta make sure everything goes well and to make sure Johan doesn't screw up!"

An evil chuckle seeped from Haou's mouth.

"And I went so far as dumping all of Jehu's dates in the trash and my work just for this!"

Ryou merely stared at the evil counterpart of the Yuki brothers, _'Aren't you just making an excuse to keep away from Jehu and skip work for your own entertainment?...'_

"Haou's right! We gotta make sure he's safe! After all, Judai's like a little brother to all of us right? Even you Ryou!"

The doctor twitched. _'Says the person with a sister complex...'_

However before Ryou could get another word out, he was pulled down to the bushes along with Haou and Fubuki. He was about to struggle but he paused when he saw Johan come out along with Judai. Hearing rustling of a bag, his eyes widen at the sight of Haou taking some sort of hearing device.

"I gotta hear what they're saying..."

* * *

With Judai and Johan...

"Johan. What kind of places did you like to hang out at back in Norway?"

The person in question tilted his head. Managing to keep cool, Johan smiled at Judai.

"I liked spending my time in Music stores, but books were a nice option if I couldn't go my favorite store. However, I've been wanting to try watching a Japanese movie."

A grin came upon Judai's face. "Then let's go! To the music store then to the movies!" Without warning, Judai hugged Johan's arm and began to drag him towards the direction of the music store.

"Ah- All right. But are you sure you'll be willing to be in a classical music store? With instruments and things like that?"

The brunette merely scoffed.

"Come on, it's a chance to know you better! And I wanna see what instrument are out there! And maybe if I like it enough... I might wanna learn it!"

That was when the musician's mind went astray to a daydream. To play a duet with Judai... oh what a nice dream that would be!

"Of... course..."

* * *

"They're on the move! Let's go gang!"

Haou smirked and began to follow with Fubuki and Ryou right behind him.

But Ryou couldn't help but think:

Why the **hell** was he hiding with the two idiots when he could be shopping for Edo's gift for Valentine's day? Edo was working hard due to Haou's absence in Germany, and he would be possibly be lonely as well. That thought was the only thing that give him the drive to walk off quickly as he could.

"Don't drag me into your scheme. I have shopping to do."

Before Haou could chase after him, Fubuki patted Haou's shoulder to hold the other ground.

"Don't bother," he gave a dramatic thoughtful gaze towards the direction Ryou went off to, "He's... in **_love_**. You can see it in his eyes, the flame of love the spark of passion and torrid longing!"

Sadly, the drama king was ignored by a furious Haou.

"Freaking shit they're gone! But they might have gone to some store where a musician would always go: the music store! Enough of your games Fubuki, we gotta hurry up,"

He grabbed the collar of Fubuki's jacket and pulled him away to follow the couple heading off to the music store.

**_"BUT I HAVEN'T RECITED THE CHEESY PICK UP LINES YET-!"_**

* * *

Sneezing as they continued to walk, Johan looked over to the happy Judai hugging his arms with glee and before he knew it, the Norwegian felt pride swell up in him. Perhaps he could be Judais and Judai... would be his?

Ah such silly thoughts! He was almost thinking like that dumb cousin of his and whenever that happened: Johan would be going insane.

"Johan."

Right then when Johan turned his head to look at Judai, his eyes widen when he turned around seeing two figures following them. He blinked before the two figures jumped into the bushes.

"Johan? What's wrong?..."

At this point the teal-haired male felt his blood run cold. Was Judai's brother... following them?.. And if remembered what Asuka told him once, he knew for a fact: that Haou was an over protective brother, and that if he messed with Judai he could end up in the hospital.

Not a great thought really.

"Ahh... Judai- Never mind it might be my imagination.."

He began to walk with the brunette once more, but a thought pulsed through his mind: Johan would have to survive the day with a pair of stalkers on his tail and impress Judai at the same time.

A sigh escaped his lips.

This was **so** not the perfect day for a date.

* * *

Haha It's been so long since I updated! I apologize for my lack of updating though. I have exams and I found this laying in my computer so I decided to finish. I didn't get to edit it and all sadly so please forgive my grammar mistakes.

For now just think of it as my late early valentine gift, my readers!


	17. Author's Note  2

Hello Everyone!  
This isn't an update i'm sorry. bUt I'm leaving this message to let you know that I AM still alive, I've been busy: SUPER BUSY. However I will type up the next chapter around soon. Like I said I'm sorry for this, but thank you for being patient!

I'll even make them kiss for you guys!

So please look forward to the next chapter! 


	18. Chapter 14: Valentine Sweetheart

Johan Andreson; an aspiring Violinst, has messed up big time in one of his concerts. Now sent away by his family, he has to attend a collage in Japan and live by himself in a small apartment.  
However, his life suddenly changes when he enters Neos Cafe, meeting the genius pâtisserie Judai Yuki and finding out that magic does exist in cakes.

I do not own Yu-Gi-oh Gx or else I'd hire the whole Yaoi community to create Yugioh Gx into a yaoi show. And with loads. And loads of spiritshipping.

* * *

A sigh escaped his lips as Johan was in line to buy two strawberry crepes for him and Judai.

This whole day had been stressful due to the fact that Haou and Fubuki had been following them all around town: from the music store to the nearby bakery supply store. Every chance Johan could take, he would try to lose them among the busy crowds of the city.

Except this was HAOU he was dealing with.

Groaning, the Norwegian eventually bought the strawberry crepes and made his way to Judai. The brunette was patiently waiting there, humming, but Johan found himself grinning like a dork.

Despite the potential murder he could face from Haou, he was actually on a date with Judai of all people! He couldn't waste this chance to show his good sides outside of work!

"Judai."

Looking up, Judai gave Johan an award winning smile that nearly made him feel weak in the knees. Gah if only Judai wasn't this utterly adorable, he could keep his cool! Johan kept his ground and handed Judai his crepe, and smiled as the other began to enjoy his sugary treat.

He took a seat next to Judai and ate the crape as well. Man so far thigns were okay even if Haou was in the bushes, ready to attack Johan if he did anything wrong.

As time passed, Johan finished his treat but soon found himself being pulled along the way by Judai down the street. Smiling, Judai looked up at Johan and pointed at a sweets shops.

"Can we check there for a bit? I kinda need to check the chocolates this year for the store."

Ah just a quick errand?

Nodding, Johan went inside and blink staring at the several chocolates in rows on display. He reached out grab the small dark and white chocolate set only for it to be taken by a certain teal haired male, Ryo.

At that moment, Ryo and Johan stared at each other for a moment and Johan at that moment, turned a bit hostile towards him. Right, Judai still liked him right?...

"Ah! Ryo."

Breaking apart their silent battle, Ryo stares at Judai. He grabbed the dark and white chocolate set and sighed.

"Sorry not in the mood to talk… I have to go now. I'll see you two later," he said this as he went off to purchase the chocolate set and walked out of there.

What the hell was up with him?

Remembering Judai was there, Johan turned his direction to Judai who picked up dark chocolate and white chocolate. That was when a sudden realization came to him: Ryo was most likely buying the chocolate for himself right? So didn't that mean…

Judai was buying dark and white chocolate because Ryo liked it? A bolder of disappointment hit him at that moment.

"Ah Johan, what kind of chocolate do you like?"

Looking up at Judai, Johan stared only to scratch the back of his head, "Erm… I'm not that picky," he smiled at Judai.

"I like all kinds of chocolate but I guess the few types I like are strawberry chocolate and white chocolate. I'm not that fond of bitter chocolate except if it's with white chocolate."

Judai smiled innocently, nodding and picked up more chocolate and made his way to buy the chocolate. That was when Johan asked out of curiosity,

"What do you like Judai? I tell you like any, sweet but what do you like?"

The person in question smiled as he turned around. "I don't have a favorite.. but there's one chocolate I like to make."

"Eh?" The bluenette leaned in, with a curious expression on his face. "What chocolate is that?"

The brunette smiled and made a hushing expression, acting mysterious as Haou would.

"Secret."

* * *

"AUUUUGHHHH!"

Chewing on a rather huge lollipop, Haou glared as Johan and Judai were walking to the arcade next, and looking rather irritated. He didn't like seeing them make NO progress, this was even worse than he was trying to get Edo to go on a proper date with him.

And trust me that wasn't even pretty.

He sighed as he looked over to Fubuki who smiled at Haou. What the heck was with his smile? He frowned.

"What?"

The flamboyant male chuckled. "You just seem happy Judai's with someone else than Ryo." Putting down his binoculars, Haou stared at the couple walking.

"Ryo's.. insensitive. He's better with someone who'll make him realize when their emotions are hurt like a whiny one like Edo. He does selfish stuff for people he loves…"

Closing his eyes, he found himself remembering the scent of coffee made by Ryo when Ryo was training to be a barista when they were children. Sighing, Haou stood up.

"Come on, let's go."

Fubuki smiled and followed after Haou who began to tail the couple.

* * *

At the end of the day, Johan was walking with Judai back to the apartment complex that both of them lived in ('next door neighbors really', Johan reminded himself) and smiled when he stopped in front of his apartment.

"Well thank for today Judai."

Smiling back at him. Judai nodded. "Yeah I had fun! We should to this more often. Oh yeah here" Judai was walking towards Johan only to trip being the klutz he was.

"JUDAI-"

As Johan reached out to grab Judai, he blink as Judai decided to fall on top of him and…

- Chu -

Both pairs of eyes widen as lips collided together, pressing against each other into a rather odd kiss. It took a few minutes for them to realize as Judai was the first to pull away, covering his lips.

"I..I'm… I'm sorry!"

With a flushed face, the brunette went off quickly to his apartment, leaving Johan therei n a dazed expression. He reached up to gently brush his lips with his finger tips.

He just got kissed; even if it was an accident, by Judai.

* * *

-Next Day-

Blushing, Johan sat on his seat, thinking of the kiss from yesterday. He had a wide grin on his face as he looked over his music sheet.

Yesterday was perfect~

Today was Valentines Day, and several of girls were buying cakes and chocolates, but for not the rush hour was over.

Smiling, Johan went to his locker but when he opened it, he saw a small white box with a red heart on it. Huh? Taking it out, he shrugged and got dressed, taking the box with him

When he got home, Johan opened it and was a shocked at the small piece of cake inside: a small chocolate cake with layers of white chocolate and strawberry chocolate, and with a small dark chocolate heart in the center with a message that made him flush,

You're sweet as this cake.

He flushed madly at the message and took a bite out of it, only to smile with the sweet taste of the several chocolates in his mouth. How wonderful, it made him feel even more happier but that was when he realized it was almost the same flavor that Judai would put in it.

Could it be?...

Johan flushed before shaking his head.

N…No way in hell would that happen… right?

* * *

Thanks for being patient!

Enjoy this sweet chapter till the next time!


	19. Author Note 3

WHOAAA...  
I HAVE SO NOT BEEN ON ANY OF MY FANFICS FOR ALONG TIME...

I accidently got into KHR again, but I will attempt to type up chapters for like Magic With Cake And Music. However a lot of that is a messload of horrible typos I made. So expect some quality. :T And I also kinda will also spread my other KHR OTPs and retype up old fanfics, but once again, exams have taken my life over.

Sorry about the whole issue going on, and I know people still read my fanfics so sorry about that!

-Mana 


End file.
